Crystal Caves
by StarliteBaby
Summary: Takes place after the events of the anime and Devil May Cry 4. Dante settles down, and begins to start a family. But dark forces may be conspiring to take it away from him...rated for sexual references and mature language and violence later...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.

Pairings: Dante/Trish, Nero/Kyrie, Vergil/OC

It had been years since Patty had seen Dante, two years to be exact. She missed him and she missed Lady.  
She occasionally saw Lady when she came into starbucks where Patty worked part time. But she hadn't seen Dante in two years and the truth was that Patty missed him a lot. But her mother would not let her go and see him.

"He's working, dear..." she would say.

"It's not appropriate for you to interrupt him when he is working."

Patty would reply..."It's not like Dante works a 9 to 5 job in a law firm like you do, Mama."

Today was no different.

"You just don't want me to see him! You don't like him!" Patty cried.

"It's not that, Patty, love. I just don't think it's appropriate for you to go running in there every day. Let the man, do his work, for goodness sake."

"Mama, do you even know what Dante does for a living?"

"No, dear but I'm sure he is very busy and can't afford to have you interrupting."

"Mama, he won't mind. Besides he really just sits around all day and waits for a phone call or people to come in. He's a devil hunter. He kills demons for a living."

"That's nice dear."

"You've never even said two words to him, Mama. You don't even know him."

"But you do and suppose you're going to drag me down there so I can meet him right now?"

"Yes..."

And that is just what Patty did.

*******  
Patty opened the door and sure enough there was Dante, where he always was, as he always was with his feet up on his desk, reading some adult magazine.

"DANTE!!!!!" the girl cried with glee.

Before the devil hunter could even put down his magazine, the girl was running toward him, she had lunged herself across the desk and was hugging him.

"Patty..."he chocked, "Need air!!!"

"Oh sorry." she said, releasing him and walking back to where her mother was standing. "I got excited. It's been too long since I've seen you."

"I know." said Dante. "What has it been two years?"  
Patty nodded.

"How old are you now?" asked Dante.

"15." Patty answered. "This is my mom, she didn't want me to come and see you 'cause she never met you so I dragged her with me so she could meet you. I told her you wouldn't bite her....much."

Dante laughed. He had missed Patty. She was the only one that could ever make him laugh at such commonplace jokes.

"Hi." said Patty's mother."I'm Nina Lowell. It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Patty. I did want to meet you because I never got to thank you for all things you did for my little girl. So thank you."

"I'm Dante. But I think you already know that. And it was no problem."

Patsy opened her mouth to speak but suddenly she turned and saw a young looking woman with long blonde hair running down the stairs.  
The woman said nothing but she looked at Dante for an explanation.

"Trish," said Dante. "Remember that little girl was living here two years ago when we were working separately?"  
Trish nodded.  
"Well this is her and her mother."  
Trish said nothing but sat on the couch and opened her laptop and turned it on.  
"This is Patty and her mother, Nina. This is my partner, Trish."

"Your partner and?" said Trish.

"My girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Patty repeated.

"My fiancée actually." said Dante.

"Your fiancée? You're getting married Dante?"

"Yeah."

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!" Patty cried, giving Dante another bone crushing hug.

"When's the wedding?" asked Nina.  
To that both Trish and Dante shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry. Capcom does.

* Most of this chapter is a flashback, I'm gonna say it happen a year before chapter 1.*

*******

Trish cuddled up to Dante, and for the first time he didn't push her away. She looked up at him bewildered. Why was he letting her cuddle with him? Trish decided to have a little bit of fun with Dante. She cuddled even closer and put her head on his chest. That was something her never let her do. She waited. She waited for him to push her away and say "Off Trish, I'm not a pillow." But he didn't say anything. Trish began to wonder if he was asleep. She adjusted her long blonde hair, holding it in a ponytail for a moment while she draped it over her right shoulder. She then adjusted the covers. And then she cuddled up to Dante just as she had a moment ago. Again just as before Dante did not protest. That left Trish to her thoughts. She rather enjoyed not being pushed away for once. She let her hand that was on his chest wander. It wandered down his perfect six pack, down to his sex lines. She left her hand there as she thought.  
Trish often found herself wondering how to define her relationship with Dante. She was his business partner. But what else was she? Was she is girlfriend, or just his lover? She decided that the most logical explanation for the fact that Dante was letting her cuddle was that he had in fact fallen asleep. She too found herself drifting off. She'd talk to him in the morning.  
Dante woke up late the next morning. There was Trish, curled up and snuggled up to him. He knew she was still fast asleep. Perhaps Trish didn't know what she was to Dante but Dante knew. She did look a little like his mother and that did use to bother him a little but now having spent time with her he had realized that while she may look like his mother, she was nothing like her. And the more he thought about it the more he realized that she had all the qualities he had been looking for in a woman. She was his business partner/best friend. But he wanted her to be much more than that, he wanted to make her his. Dante always knew he wanted children, especially a son. And he knew Trish was fertile and could carry that son. And Trish would be exactly the kind of mother he would want his children to have. He knew that Trish would never complain about her children playing with toy weapons the way his mother had. And he also knew Trish would never let (any) daughters be damsels in distress, because she herself absolutely refused to be one. Dante knew that Trish would not be the type of mother who would let her son be a cry-baby; he knew that she would make the child fight if it were necessary for him to fight.  
Dante was ripped from his thoughts as he saw that Trish was awake.  
"Morning Sexy," He said.  
"Morning," she answered. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure Babe." Dante answered. "But you just did."  
"Oh shut up, Dante." Said Trish, "for once in your life can you not be a dumb-shit? Or is that too much to ask?"  
"Okay whatever. What was your question babe?"  
"What am I to you?"  
"Huh?"  
"What am I to you?"  
"What do you mean, Trish?"  
"I know I'm your partner. What else am I? Am I your lover or your girlfriend?"  
"You're my partner and my best friend."  
"Your best friend?"  
"Yes you're my best friend."  
"I thought Enzo was your best friend."  
"No you are. But I want us to be more than that."  
"You want us to be more than that?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want you to be my girlfriend"  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"Yes, is there an echo in here?"  
"No, there isn't an echo in here. I just didn't think I heard you right. Did you just ask me to be your girlfriend?"  
"Yeah I did. What's your answer?"  
"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend. But…"  
"But what? You have more questions?"  
"Yes I do. It doesn't bother you that I look like your mother?"  
"If that bothered me would I ask you to be my girlfriend?"  
"I guess not."  
"No, it doesn't bother me. Do you want to know why it doesn't bother me?"  
"Yes."  
"Because you just look a little like her, nothing else about you is like her."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean that you don't have any of her mannerisms and you're not too kind and gentle for your own good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She was so kind and gentle. And she would let me get away with murder. If I do something you don't like you give me hell."  
"Yeah, okay. I think I get it now. So I'll be your girlfriend okay?"  
"Okay."  
Dante grabbed Trish's firm ass and squeezed pulling them even closer together. And then he kissed her more passionately then he had ever kissed a woman before. For the first time in her life Trish felt like she was going to faint. And it was a good kind of faint.

*****  
Trish opened her eyes suddenly; she had fallen asleep on the couch with her laptop on her lap again. Damn she hated it when business was slow. And by the look of it so did Dante. He was in his usual position, reading what he usually read, adult magazines. 'He is going to have to stop reading those after we get married.' she thought. She touch the touch pad on her laptop to get it off the screen-saver. And the phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dmc. Dmc still belongs to Capcom. I do own Callie, Neil, and Annie.

Chapter 3

Dante stood outside his aunt's shit-box car, waiting for his date. She was supposed to meet him where he was. But she was an hour and a half late. Dante was ready to get back in the car and go home when saw a girl running toward him. It wasn't his date, Annie. But her best friend, Callie, the girl everybody thought was a plain looking band geek.  
"Where's Annie?" Dante asked.  
"She's not coming," said Callie with a guilty look on her face. "And she didn't send me. She was planning on standing you up, and I couldn't let her do that not without an explanation."  
"So, that explanation would be?"  
"I'm sorry you couldn't hear this from her..."  
"Holy shit...just tell me already, Callie."  
"She says she doesn't like you and she likes your brother, Vergil."  
"What the hell!!!! What does Vergil have that I don't have?! We're identical twins for fuck's sake!!!! I mean, what the hell, Annie, if it's my red clothes you don't like, I could try wearing green or something!"  
"It's not your clothes."  
"What was that?"  
Dante was clearly hurt as she knew he would be.  
"It's not your clothes, Dante."  
"Well then what is it?"  
"Do you want the truth?"  
"The truth? Of course I want the truth. Why would I want some bullshit story?"  
"Okay. It's because you're loud and obnoxious and you can be really rude and perverted sometimes."  
Dante thought about this. He was loud, but he had never thought of himself as obnoxious. He knew he was rude sometimes and knew he was perverted, I mean what teenage guy isn't perverted.  
When Dante didn't say anything for a whole minute, Callie added,  
"Look forget Annie, I know someone who likes you."  
"Really you do? Who?"  
"You're looking at her."  
"What?"  
"You're looking at her."  
"I heard you, Callie."  
"Ok so your reaction is what?"  
"No, my reaction is what the hell?"  
"Do you know what I mean?"  
"Why do you think I said my reaction was what the hell?"  
"Do you want me to be blunt?"  
"Yeah. Blunt is good."  
"I like you. Is that blunt enough for you? I like that you're loud and obnoxious. I've never had much luck with the quiet, bookworm types like your brother."  
"Really? Cause you're the type girls like Vergil usually go for, the plain looking band geek."  
"You think I'm plain looking?"  
The truth was that Dante thought Callie was far from plain looking, but his friends all thought she was. Dante actually thought Callie Parker was quite beautiful. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and green eyes. You wouldn't say Callie was skinny yet you wouldn't call her fat either. She was curvy. She was about five feet, two inches in height and well built.  
"No, I don't but my friends do. Neil Andrews says he thinks you're so plain that you'll never get laid."  
"What do you think?"  
"Well I think that you're quite beautiful, so beautiful that you may get laid in the very near future."  
"Really?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. And it'll be the best you ever had."  
"What? Not getting it. What are you trying to say? And be blunt please."  
"Okay what do you say to this, you get in the backseat of the car with me and I'll give you the best time you ever had, while in the backseat of car?"  
"Are you talking about sex?"  
"Jackpot!"  
"You want to have sex with me in the backseat of your car?"  
"Yeah. What's the matter, darling, you scared?"  
"No."  
"You a virgin?"  
"Yes."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes I'm a virgin. Are you?"  
"No. Does that change anything?"  
"No."  
Callie opened the car door and climbed into the backseat. Dante did so as well on the other side. He crawled on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him, deeply and then smiled. Piece by piece their clothes came off, until they were naked.  
"Oh…."squealed Callie. And then the scene as it was being played in Dante's mind went blank, as he was ripped from his thoughts by someone in the real world. It was Trish.

"Dante!"  
She got no response.  
"DANTE!!!!!!"  
"What?"  
"Are you going to answer the phone? You are closer to it, and it's only been ringing for the past minute and a half."  
"Bitch." Dante said under his breath as he picked up the phone.  
"I heard that, Dante." Said Trish.  
Dante decided to ignore his fiancée. "Devil May Cry." He said into the receiver.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own. DMC still belongs to Capcom.

AN: WARNING: Implied Sex in this chapter. I may write a sex scene later…I dunno though.

The customer hadn't had the password. So Dante went back to his reading his magazine.  
"You know you could put that magazine down and we could do something fun," said Trish.  
"What did you have in mind?" Dante asked. "It better not be wedding details."  
"No it's not wedding details."  
"Then what is it?"  
"You know the other kind of fun."  
"What other kind of fun?"  
"You know the kind of fun you have in the bedroom?"  
"Oh that kind of fun."  
"Yeah that kind of fun."  
"I'm game for that, sexy."  
"Then let's go upstairs then..."

Trish collapsed onto Dante, exhausted. She begged him for a kiss, which he gave her. And then she settled down on left side and cuddled up to him.  
"Can we talk about wedding details or are you going to freak out?" asked Trish

"No." said Dante "I'm not going to freak out. We can talk about wedding details."

"Ok. So do you want a big wedding?"

"Not really do you?"

"No not at all. I was thinking it would be just our families and close friends."

"Yeah. That sounds ok."

"But do you really want to do the whole traditional thing…the whole black tie, white gown…thing?"

"What isn't being said here Trish is that you don't want to do the traditional thing because you have no one to give you away?"

"No I do, my mother would give me away but that's not very traditional is it."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware that you had a mother."

"I do but not a biological one. One of Mundus' whores adopted me."  
"Oh."

"And she raised me as her child, when I was a child that is and she brought me to the human world so I could get and an education. She didn't want me to be a dumb blonde. So she negotiated a sort of adoption contract with Mundus."

"And that contract was?"

"Cora, that was her name, could adopt me and take me into the human world and educate me until my eighteenth birthday, then after that I was to be in Mundus' Control. And I was when I met you."

"I kinda figured that."

"That I was under Mundus' control when I met you?"

"Yeah. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure…back to wedding details?"

"Ok."

"You know I was kinda thinking city hall."

"So was I. you don't mind?"

"Hell no! Can ask you a question Dante?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever seen me in a dress?"

"No."

"Nor will you. Let's go to city hall and not tell anyone."

"Not tell anyone? Patty and her mother already know."

"Ok then anybody else."

"Ok."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Round two?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"You up for it?"

"Duh!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Devil May Cry. It still belongs to Capcom. I do own Megara, Aiden, Ginger and Ginger's bro.

AN: WARNING: Implied Sex again.

That following week, Dante and Trish went to city hall and told no one that they had gotten married. They had planned a trip to Las Vegas for their honeymoon. They hadn't told Enzo that they were going away. So of course he called the office when there was no answer, he went over. No one was there. So he called Dante's cell phone.  
"Hello" said Dante, sleepily.

"Dante, I've been trying to get a hold of you forever!" said Enzo.

"Oh hello tubby."

"Where the hell are you, Dante?"

"I'm in Vegas, Enzo. I'm on my honeymoon. I'll be back next week."

"Your honeymoon? When did you get married?"

"Three days ago, city hall."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"It's Trish. I have to go; I think she's awake now."

"Wow congrats, pal. Well I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah see ya next week. Bye."

"Ciao."

Enzo hung up.  
The truth was that Trish wasn't awake yet. She was still fast asleep, snuggled up against her new husband. Dante had been asleep too until Enzo's phone call had woke him up.  
Dante gave his wife a gentle kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes.  
"I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"I know you didn't. You were just thinking about how sexy I am and how lucky you are to have me, weren't you?" asked Trish.

"Yeah, I was, you know Trish sometimes I swear you can read my mind."

All of sudden Dante's cell phone rang again. He picked it up. It was his little sister, Megara.  
"Dante, where the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm in Vegas, Meggie." Dante answered.  
Dante and Vergil were the only ones that could call Megara, Meggie. If anyone else called her Meggie, she would kill them. Everyone usually called her Meg or M.  
"What the fuck are you doing in Vegas?!" Meg asked.

"I'm on my honeymoon." Dante answered.

"What the hell? You got married? Well that's something that I thought would never happen. LOL."

"Well people change, Meggie and besides she gets me."

"That's true bro, but I didn't think you'd be the type to settle down. And I'm glad she gets you."

"Um thanks, Meggie."

"Well I won't keep you, bro. Call me later and I'll tell you what I was going to tell you."

"No, you're going to tell me now."

"Ok."

"Spit it out."

"Well remember my boyfriend, Aiden? The one you and Vergil met last month?"

"Yeah what about him."

"We're getting married! He proposed to me last night!"

"Congratulations, Sis. Go have fun. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, congrats to you too. Love ya, Bro."

"Love ya too, Sis."

"Bye"

"Bye"  
They both hung up.  
Dante found himself having a flashback.

One month earlier...  
Dante and Vergil were in a restaurant, a diner would actually to be a better description of the place. The diner was owned by a friend of Dante's and one of the waitresses was his ex fiancée.  
Megara showed up, a minute later, holding her hand was a young man, who looked frightened beyond believe.  
"So Bro," Dante said to Vergil. "this is the guy that's banging our little sister?"

"I hope this guy knows our sis has four types of protection... The first two types are contraceptive... And the last two are us" Vergil replied.

"How do you know we're even having sex?" Meg's boyfriend asked Vergil.

"Vergil and I lookout for Meg and we're very close to her. She tells us everything." Said Dante.

"Pop -tart, did you tell your brothers we were having sex?" Meg's boyfriend asked.

"Yes, Aiden, darling, I tell my brothers everything." Said Meg, sitting down.

"What did you call her?!!!"Cried Dante, drawing out Ivory and pointing it at Aiden's head.

"Pop-tart, I think it was." Vergil said, calmly readying Yamato.

"Hey guys, chill out!" Aiden freaked.

"We don't chill out." Said Vergil.

"Relax it's just my pet name for her." Said Aiden, throwing his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering to a cop. "You guys call her Meggie; I call her Pop-tart."

"Well, she didn't tell us what your pet name for her was." Said Dante, replacing ivory to his holster. "So we kinda overreacted, sorry, kid."

"Long time no see Dante." Said a familiar voice.

Dante turned his head to see his ex fiancée standing in front of them.  
"Yeah, I know, Gin." Said Dante. "How ya been, babe?"

"I've been alright. No, I lied, I've been miserable without you. But my brother said he'd be okay with it if we were to get back together. So what do ya say?"

"Perfect timing." Dante said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginger.

"I mean you have perfect timing, Babe."

"Sarcasm?"

"Yeah I'm with someone else now."

"What the hell, Dante! I thought you loved me as much as I loved you. But I guess that was wishful thinking you got over us pretty fucking quick!" cried Ginger, starting to make a scene.

"Not so quick, Gin. It's been like three years."

"So what she have that I don't have?!!!"

"Well Babe, it's not that she has anything you don't have, it's just every time I fucked you I felt like I was gonna break you."

"If that's the way you felt why did you not say something, and why did you let things escalate to level that they did?"

"Well it didn't matter to me then babe."

"But it matters to you now."

"Not really, no. I'm just with someone else, now and I love her. But hey why the long face, babe? I thought we said we were gonna be friends..."

"Yeah. I know...I guess I'm still in love with you. I'll get over it though. And by the way you keep mentioning her as if she's some sort of goddess…I'd like to meet this little angel."

"Well she's busy at the moment."

"Any excuse now, is it?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well you have a cell phone Dante, call her."  
Dante pulled out his cell phone and dialed Trish's number.  
"Happy now, Gin?"

"Yes."

"Hey." Said Trish picking up her cell.

"Hey babe, it's your greatest lover, Dante." Dante said, glaring at Ginger to make her jealous.

"I knew it was you, Dante. Cell phones have caller ID, Dumb-shit. What's up?"

"Can you get that sexy ass of yours over to the diner on west 15th street, ASAP Babe."

"Well I'm out with the girls. But ok, see ya in a few."  
They hung up.

"Well … She said she'll be over in a tick... So it looks like you'll get your wish of meeting her." Said Dante, putting his cell phone away.

"Yeas!" cried Ginger.

Dante looked Vergil and Meg and rolled his eyes.  
"Why not have a seat, Gin." Dante said pulling back a chair for Ginger.

"Otay" said Ginger.  
Trish walked in a moment later.

"Where's the fire, Dante?" she asked.

"Hello Trish." Said Vergil.

"Hi Vergil." Said Trish.

"Trish, there's someone here I'd like you to meet... Trish this is my ex, Ginger... Ginger this is my partner, Trish." Said Dante.

"Charmed." Said Trish, sitting down next to Dante.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Ginger. "Partner? I thought she was your girlfriend?" Ginger added to Dante.

"Well yeah, that too." Said Dante.

****  
Dante came out of his flashback quickly, as Trish's hand had traveled south.  
"I love you, Dante. You know that?" said Trish.

"Yeah I know. I love you too, Trish."

"Wanna know something pathetic?"

"Sure, what?"

"We are on our honeymoon and we've only had sex once, since we got here."

"Yeah that is pathetic. But I think we can correct that, don't you, darling?"

"Yeah. I think we can, too."  
Dante's hand traveled down Trish's figure, till he reached his goal, between her legs.  
"Damn your wet, darling."

"I know, what are you gonna do about it?"

Dante kissed her romantically and rolled over so he was on top of his wife.  
"What do you think I'm gonna do, sexy?"

Trish had no time to respond because Dante did what he was intending to do.

"Oh..." was all she could say.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own Dmc. I do own Persephone and Setesh though.

Four year old, Persephone Rachel Sparda tossed and turned in her sleep. She woke up, suddenly. Poor Persephone was often plagued by nightmares. Tonight she had a particularly scary one. Persephone decided that the best thing to do was to wake up her Daddy, and go back to sleep in his arms, where she knew she would be save from any scary dreams.

"Daddy!" she called, shaking Vergil  
No response.  
"Daddy!" she said again.  
Vergil was obviously fast asleep.  
Persephone crawled up on the big bed, and gently shook her father's red-haired girlfriend, Setesh.  
"Setesh."  
Setesh woke up.  
"Sephy is everything alright?" Setesh asked, rather sleepily.  
"Yeah," said Persephone. "Accept I had a bad dream and I can't wake up Daddy."  
"Let me try," said Setesh. She gentle shook Vergil and like the four year old had no luck.  
"Watch this." Setesh said to the little girl, with a slight wink.  
Setesh ran her hand through her boyfriend's white hair, and gave him a gentle kiss. Vergil opened his eyes...  
"It's almost midnight, Tesh. Go back to sleep." said Vergil. He was clearly still half asleep.  
"I couldn't sleep, Daddy." said Persephone.  
Vergil turned and looked at his daughter. He knew she was often plagued with Nightmares. He motioned for her to cuddle up beside him. She did so. Eventually the three of them fell asleep again.

Vergil and Setesh were woken early the next morning, by loud music coming from Persephone's room.

_I'm so addicted to the loving that you're feeding to me (ohhh)  
Cant do without it, this feelings got me weak in the knees (ohh baby)  
Body's in withdrawal every time you take it away (ohhh)  
Cant you hear me callin'?  
Begging you to come out and play? (awww yeah)_

So baby come to me  
Baby, show me who you are (yeah yeah yeah)  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart (oooh baby)  
I'm craving (I'm cravin') for you, I'm missing you like  
Candy (missin' you like candy)

Sweet sweet loving got me going to the extreme,  
Wont go without it this vibe has gotta hold on me  
Satisfying baby let me show what I'm made of  
No doubt about it, got me feeling crazy can't get enough  
(baby baby baby baby wont you)  


"Persephone! Do have we have to listen to Mandy Moore at this ungodly hour of the morning?" Vergil asked his daughter, yelling over the music.

"Yes, we do Daddy!" Persephone yelled back.

"Okay, fine." said Vergil, once again yelling over the music. "But turn it down a little, ok?"

"Okay." said Persephone, as she turned it down.

"oh fuck it I'm awake now." said Setesh, who obviously had been trying to ignore the Mandy Moore song that had woken her up.

"Yeah. Me too." said Vergil.

They decided to get up and start the day.

Meanwhile back at Devil May Cry....  
Dante and Trish were back from their honeymoon in Vegas and were still fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DMC. Still wish I did…lol.

Nero walked up the stairs toward the sixth floor of an apartment building.  
When he reached the sixth floor he began digging in his pocket for his keys.  
He put the key in the door and turned it, and then opened the door.  
He entered the apartment that he shared with Kyrie. Nero threw his keys down on the coffee table in the living room, before walking into the kitchen and putting his arms around his pretty auburn haired, girlfriend.  
"Hi." he said.  
"Where were you?" Kyrie asked, not turning around, and continuing to do the dishes.  
Nero was usually snoozing on the couch when Kyrie got home from work. But today he hadn't been home at all. So she tried calling him, when he didn't pick up his cell phone Kyrie got worried. When he didn't call back after she had called him five times, she started to get pissed.  
"You didn't answer your cell phone." she said.  
"I was driving." said Nero.  
"For three hours? I have been trying to reach you for three hours, Nero."  
"No, for two hours. I was in New York city."  
New York City was a two hour drive from Fortuna. Kyrie didn't have to ask, what Nero had been doing in New York City. She knew, New York, was where Dante lived. Lately Nero had been driving down to New York a lot. Kyrie was confused as to why Nero was hanging out with Dante so much. She had gotten the impression that they didn't like each other much.  
"Why are you going down there so much? I thought you and Dante hated each other."  
"No, we don't hate each other. We never hated each other. We just didn't like each other much."  
"Are you becoming friends with him?"  
"I guess. I'm beginning to see a new side of him that I like a lot."  
"He's settled down and gotten married." Nero added at Kyrie's confused look.  
"Oh what's she like?" asked Kyrie. She was sincerely interested in the personality of any woman who could tame Dante or rather make him settle down.  
"Her personality?" asked Nero.  
"Yes." said Kyrie.  
"How to describe Trish?" Nero thought out loud as Kyrie finished the previous night's dishes and the couple sat down on the couch.  
"Well she's an opinionated liberal woman, with a taste for hard liquor."  
"Hard liquor?" asked Kyrie, who had never had an alcoholic drink in her life.  
"Yeah, hard liquor, like gin, vodka, tequila, or Jack Daniels straight up." Nero explained.  
"You weren't drinking, were you, Nero?" asked Kyrie with a concerned look on her face.  
"No. I wasn't." said Nero.  
"I was worried when you weren't home, when I got home today." said Kyrie. "I got a little angry when you didn't call me back. But I understand that you were driving. I'm sorry I got angry, Nero."  
"It's okay." said Nero. "You had every right to be angry with me. I should have called you before I left."  
"No, you didn't have to do that." said Kyrie, playing with her hair.  
"Yes, I did." said Nero. "If I had called. You wouldn't have worried and you wouldn't have gotten angry when I didn't answer my phone."  
When Kyrie didn't say anything and continued to play with her hair. Nero added, "You know I love you right, Kyrie?"

"Yeah." she said. "I love you too, Nero."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own DMC…

Trish and Lady sat on the couch at Devil May Cry, eating microwave popcorn and chatting. Dante was down the street at the bar. Enzo had called him earlier and said he wanted to talk to him about something. Trish had no idea when her husband would be home, so she called Lady over for some quality girl time. As it was only 10:30 in the morning, Trish prayed that Dante, wouldn't be drunk when he did come home.

"Hang on. Be right back." said Trish, for what seemed like the fifth time to Lady.  
"Trish, are you alright?" Lady asked when Trish returned from the bathroom and sat back down on the couch.  
"yeah." said Trish, taking a handful of popcorn. "I'm fine; accept there is one thing...."  
"what?"  
"I think I might be Pregnant."  
Lady nearly choked on the soda she was drinking.  
"What?!" she repeated.  
"I think I might be pregnant."  
"I heard you the first time, Trish. I was just a little shocked, that's all."  
"Oh you're shocked?! How do you think I feel?"  
"I honestly don't know how you feel. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"  
"No, but a bought a couple of them yesterday but I decided I can't take it yet, not until I know how I would feel about the results were they positive and also not until I know how Dante would feel about the results were they positive. Sounds like I am going to have to have a little chat with my husband when he gets home."  
"Husband?" Lady was shocked again. "When did you guys get married?"  
"About a month ago. We didn't tell anyone. We just got married at city hall and then went to Vegas for our honeymoon."  
"Where you apparently conceived a child."  
"Who knows? we could have. we didn't do much gambling."  
"Well that's a good thing...cause you would have lost a lot of money. what did you guys do?"  
"Mostly we just stayed in the hotel room and had sex."  
"Then chances are you did conceive a child."  
"Possibly"

"You seriously think talking to Dante is worth a two hour drive, Nero?" asked Kyrie climbing out of Nero's car.  
"Yeah," said Nero. "well once you meet Trish, you'll understand why I suddenly like him."  
"Okay." said Kyrie.  
Nero shut the car door that he opened for Kyrie. He held her hand as her lead toward the double doors of devil may cry.

Nero had expected to find Dante in his usual position. Instead he found Trish and Lady sitting on the couch.

"Oh hi Nero." said Trish. "Dante's at the bar down the street."  
"At 10:45 in the morning?" asked Kyrie bewildered.  
"This is Dante, we're talking about Kyrie...why are you confused?" said Nero. "well anyway, Trish, this is my girlfriend, Kyrie. Kyrie this is Dante's wife Trish."  
"Charmed, Kyrie" said Trish holding out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too, Trish." said Kyrie, shaking Trish's hand.  
"You guys are welcome to stick around. Dante should be back soon." said Trish. "oh and you remember Lady, right Nero."  
Nero nodded. "Hi Lady."  
"Hi Nero." said Lady. "nice to meet you Kyrie."  
"Nice to meet you too, Lady." said Kyrie.  
Lady said nothing but smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own. No profit being made.

Dante walked in the door, only two seconds after Lady had left. He didn't even seem to notice Nero and Kyrie. He sat down on his desk chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"What no hello?" asked Nero.

"Oh it's you, kid. I didn't see you there." Said Dante, picking up a magazine from his desk and starting to read it.

"So no, hello?" Nero repeated.

"Hi Kid." said Dante, not even looking up from his magazine.

"And you don't even say hello to your wife either.." said Nero.

"She's used to it." Dante said.

"Damn right, I am." said Trish, getting up from the couch and sitting on the desk.

"We need to talk, you and me."

"What do you we need to talk about?" asked Dante. "We've only been married for about a month..."

"It's not about that, really. Just come upstairs with me for a few minutes?" Trish asked.

"Oh alright." Dante said as he begrudgingly followed Trish upstairs into their bedroom. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I think I might be pregnant." said Trish.

Dante looked a little taken aback. "Might be?" He asked. "Did you take a pregnancy test?"

Trish shook her head. "No, not yet. I decided I couldn't take it until I knew exactly how we both felt about the results if they were positive."

They looked at each other for a minute or two, neither of them saying anything.

Then Dante broke the silence. "How would you feel about the results, were they positive?"

"Well, I think I'd be happy. But frightened out of my fuckin' mind that I am going to screw the kid up." Trish answered, looking really worried.

"Well I'd frightened of that too, but honestly I'm more scared of doing a worse job then Vergil is doing, raising Persephone," said Dante.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," said Trish. "He spoils her rotten. She's a spoiled little princess and she's only four going on five."

"Yeah. I know," said Dante.

"So, if I was pregnant would you be happy?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," said Dante. "I think I would, but I don't know 'cause I don't know if you actually are pregnant, babe."

"Okay. I'll take a couple of tests, today. So what did Enzo want?"

"New girl. He wanted my opinion on her. Whether or not I think he should hire her."

Enzo, was a friend of Dante's that ran the bar/strip club, which was just down the street. Enzo always had have Dante's opinion on the new girls that he was thinking of hiring. Trish didn't mind this in the slightest, even now that she and Dante were married. Enzo had been respectful and asked her when she and Dante had come back from their honeymoon, if she minded Dante giving his opinion on these girls, in other words whether or not she minded that Dante would occasionally be watching other women take their clothes off. Trish had told Enzo the truth, she didn't mind Dante giving Enzo his opinion, on whether or not he thought the girl in question could dance etc, but there was to be no favors of any kind from these women. She was Dante's one and only woman. She was his wife, after all.

Trish and Dante went back downstairs, to find Nero and Kyrie sitting on the couch.

"What do you want, kiddo?" Dante asked Nero.

"I don't know, Kyrie wanted to come up here, and..." Nero started.

"I did not!...you dragged me," Kyrie said. "You told me and I quote, Once you meet Trish, you'll understand why I suddenly like Dante, end quote."

"Yeah, okay," said Nero. Kyrie put her head down, and began starring at her dock martins. Dante went right back to his magazine. Trish rolled her eyes, and went into the bathroom.

****20 minutes later****

"Trish?!" Dante called. "You've been in there for like 20 minutes, what's the deal?"

"I'll be out in a minute." she called back.

True to her word, she was. Dante lowered his magazine as he noticed Trish had something in her hand.

"So?" he asked.

"It's positive." she told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own DMC. Do own Persephone.

AN: In this chapter Nero refers to Persephone, before you ask "how does he know about Persephone?" I give you the answer…Nero met Persephone when she beat the crap out of him to get Yamato. May write a one shot about that later.

"Whoa," said Dante. "Let me see that thing."

Trish handed him the pregnancy test.

He looked at it and there it was a little pink plus sign.

"What's going on here?" Nero asked. "I don't like being ignored. I'm not used to it."

"Dammit, kid Do you always gotta be the center of attention?" Dante asked. "You're as bad as my four year old niece."

"You have a four year old niece?" Kyrie asked Dante, speaking to him for the first time that day.

"Yeah. She's my brother's kid." Dante answered. "As what is going on, kid, figure it out yourself."

Nero and Kyrie exchanged looks.

"How many did you take?" Dante asked Trish.

"Three. That's why I was in bathroom so long," Trish answered. "They were all positive, but I'm gonna go to the doctor tomorrow, and get professional opinion. But for now it looks as though I'm pregnant."

"We're doomed!" cried Nero, running over and sitting down on the couch, and putting his face in his hands. "DOOMED!"

"That's wonderful news! Congratulations!" Said Kyrie. "Why are we doomed, Nero?"

"Dante's offspring! That's why we're doomed! It's the end of the world!!!" Cried Nero.

Kyrie just looked confused, as Trish started to crack up.

"I'm really confused now," said Kyrie. "please explain."

"I think Nero is referring to the fact that Dante and I are demon/human hybrids," said Trish, after she stopped laughing. "We're both half demon, half human."

"I don't get," said Kyrie.

"The child inherits a quarter human blood from me, and quarter from Dante, but always a quarter demon blood from each of us." Trish explained. "Get it?"

Kyrie shook her head.

"THE CHILD WILL BE DEMON SPAWN, KRYIE!!!!" Nero Cried, his hands in his hair. "YOU HAVEN'T MET PERSEPHONE! SO YOU DON'T KNOW THIS CHILD'S POTENTIAL!!!!"

"First, of all kiddo, come the fuck down," said Dante. "second that's my niece and my unborn kid you're talking about. "

"How could you say anything bad about a child, Nero?" Kyrie asked. "You know I love children. And to be honest I do not love your attitude right, now."

"Like I said you haven't met Persephone..." said Nero, calming down a little.

"whose Persephone?" asked Kyrie.

"My niece that Nero apparently thinks is demon spawn." said Dante.

"So she's not demon spawn?" asked Kyrie.

"Nah," said Dante. "she's just a spoiled little brat, that's all. And plus we are not sure of her mother's genetic makeup, so we only know half of what she is. 1/4 demon, 1/4 human."

"Your brother isn't married to her mother?" Kyrie asked, looking shocked.

"Nope." said Dante, picking up his magazine again.

"He's divorced?"

"Nope, he was never married to Persephone's mother. They had a brief romance, she got pregnant, and she dumped Persephone on my bro, and then took off. He hasn't heard from her since."

"Oh I see," Kyrie said. "But don't people usually get married, before they have kids?"

Trish started to laugh again. "It isn't 1855, anymore, Kyrie. People don't always intend to have children, now. They can be just an accident. We didn't plan on having this one. It just..I just kinda got pregnant," she said.

"I apologize for Kyrie's Victorian values." said Nero. "I know it's annoying..."

"Yeah, it kinda is," said Dante.

"Yeah, it's starting to get to me," said Trish. "Look Kyrie, just because this baby was an accident, doesn't mean that we'll love it any less than we would had we planned it."

"Alright," said Kyrie. "I believe you Trish. But Nero?"

"Yeah," Nero answered.

"Let's go home, we need to talk just you and me."

"Okay."

"It was really nice meeting you, Trish. I hope we see each other again soon, okay?"

"Yeah," Said Trish. "It was great to meet you too."

"Again Congratulations."

And with that, Nero gave a quick wave goodbye to Dante and Trish as he was ushered out by Kyrie.

"She's pissed," Dante said.

"Oh hell yeah," said Trish.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own. No profit is being made.

Nero followed Kyrie to the car. All the while thinking 'Oh Shit, I am going to get grilled.'

Once they were in the car, Nero in the driver's seat, and Kyrie in the passenger's seat. Kyrie asked, "What did you mean I have Victorian values, Nero?"  
"I meant nothing by it, Kyrie. But you do have Victorian values. Seriously honey, not everybody gets married before they have kids anymore, and not everybody has sex purely for procreation anymore, well I mean some people do, but not everyone does, and not everyone did back then either and I seriously doubt procreation was on Dante and Trish's minds when they were on their honeymoon..." said Nero, turning the key in the ignition.

"What do you believe in?" she asked.

"As in what do I believe in, as in if sex is purely for procreation verses it being for pleasure as well as procreation?"

Kyrie nodded.

"Yeah, well sure sex is for procreation, but hey but then again pleasure is a good thing, is it not?"

"Well, yes...I suppose it is. But actually what I meant to ask you was do you believe that sex before marriage is wrong?"

"No, I don't believe it's wrong. But if you do, I'll respect that, Kyrie."  
"I don't believe it's necessarily wrong, I just think it's wrong to sleep around because sex is an act that should be shared between two people who love each other, regardless of whether or not they are married."

"What are you implying? Are you implying that I sleep around?"

"No, not at all."

"Were you implying that Dante sleeps around?"

"Well no, not necessarily but it kinda seems like he does."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because he doesn't seem to pay much attention to his wife, and he reads dirty magazines and he was at a strip club, was he not?"

"I can tell you that he doesn't sleep around, and that he is faithful to Trish. True, he doesn't seem to pay much attention to her, but that was just because we were there. He pays attention to her when I'm not around. As for the dirty magazines, give me the name of a guy, other than me, who doesn't read dirty magazines..."

Kyrie thought for a minute.

"You can't right?"

Kyrie shook her head. "No, you're right, I can't."

"And as to why he was at the strip club...his best friend, Enzo, owns it. And before Enzo hires a new girl, Dante reviews them, to see if they can dance, and that's it. The girls aren't allowed to give him any favors or anything like that. He really does love, Trish, honey."

"I didn't see any evidence of that, today."

"Dante, doesn't put his emotions on display, like I do. Look I'm an oddball, Kyrie. Most men don't put their feelings on a silver platter."

"I know that."

"Why do you think he doesn't love, Trish, then?"

"Because all that seems to flow between them is lust."

"Things aren't always as they seem, Kyrie."

"Oh my goodness, stop defending him!"

"I can't defend my friend when my girlfriend is ragging on him?"

"Since when is he your friend, Nero?! Just yesterday you said that you weren't becoming friends with him you just liked that you were seeing a new side of him!"

"Well then maybe I lied! Maybe I am becoming friends with him! Maybe I already think of him as my friend?!"

"Well he doesn't seem to think of you that way! In fact he doesn't even seem to like you at all, Nero!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! He doesn't seem to like you at all! In fact he seems to think you're annoying!"

"What?! What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that if you're going to defend him instead of me, when I need you back me up on what I believe then maybe it's better if we don't see each other anymore," Kyrie wailed, tears starting form in her eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best, that we break up for now," said Kyrie. She was really crying now.

"No!" cried Nero. "It's not for the best! Dammit, I love you Kyrie! I can't live without you! This isn't fair! God! No! Don't do this to me!"

Nero pulled over, and parked the car.

"I'm too upset to drive right now." he said. "I need to clear my head. You drive home. And find another way to get home."

"Okay." said Kyrie, tears still falling down her cheeks. She got out of the passenger's seat and Nero got out of the driver's seat. Kyrie then got into the driver's seat while Nero remained outside the car.

"So is it really over?" he asked.

Kyrie nodded. "For now anyway. I think we just need some time apart."

"How long do you think we need?"

"About maybe a week or two."

"I think I can deal with that..."

"I'm not kicking you out of the apartment though, you can..."

"No, I think that's best that I don't stay in the apartment. I'm starting to think you're right, we do need some time apart and we can't do that if we are in the same space. I'll be back tonight for my stuff. But I'll stay in New York, till we get back together. We will get back together right?"

"I'm sure, we will, Nero. We just need some time to think about what we want."

"Ok then, take care, Kyrie."

"See you later," she said as she drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Dmc. I do own Setesh and Persephone.

AN: Also please do not ask me what an ass waffle is. I don't even know. It's inside joke with two of my friends and I just kinda typed it automatically. Ass bitch is just something that comes out of my mouth when I am driving and somebody cuts me off.

"Shit, fuck, ass-bitch, motherfucker, ass waffle, bitch whore!!" Cried Setesh, slamming the phone down.

Vergil looked up from his book. "Tesh? How many times have I asked not to swear around, Persephone?"

"Um," said Setesh. "ah a lot? I don't really remember."

"I believe, if my calculation is correct then I have asked sixty-six times not to swear around my daughter," Vergil said, going back to his book.

"Well, sorry. But last time I checked she wasn't in the room."

"Yes. True, she isn't in the room, but she isn't deaf. And you did scream those swear words, pretty loudly. And also maybe you could tell me what an ass-bitch and an ass waffle is?"

"Hell, Vergil, I don't even know. Ass- bitch, just kinda came out of my mouth. As for ass waffle, I think I heard it somewhere, cause if you've been living in New York City as long as I have you just kinda hear shit and it sticks in your head."

"Yeah, whatever. I was just wondering."

"I thought so. Anyway what are you reading?" Setesh, asked plopping down on the couch next to him.

"The DaVinci Code."

"Why?"

"Because it looked interesting."

"I see."

"Seriously Setesh, what was the last book you read?"

"What was the last book I read?"

"Yes."

"The last book I read was the Disney version of Cinderella."

"And you read that to Persephone, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty much her favorite book right now. But I meant, what was the last book you read to yourself?"

"Um, I think I read Hamlet my senior year in High School."

"That's seriously the last book you read?"

"Yeah, other than what I read to Persephone on occasion."

"That's kind of pathetic."

"What? Well honestly, Vergil...not everyone is a bookworm like you. It's not as if I don't read. I read Cosmopolitan, Lucky and People. And I read children's books to your daughter."

"Cosmopolitan, Lucky and People are magazines, they don't count as literature."

"Well they're better than what your brother reads."

"I didn't say they were worse. I said they didn't count as literature."

"And I am saying that what Dante reads would never in a million years count as literature."

"I don't think I'm on the same page as you, Tesh. You might want to fill me in on what Dante reads. I don't see him everyday anymore."

"Porn magazines, like Playboy."

"Yes, then you are correct, those do not count as literature."

~~~~~~~Meanwhile, back at Devil May Cry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since business had been slow, so Dante had moved to the couch and Trish had crawled onto his lap. The couple was full on making out, when Nero burst through the doors.

"She broke up with me!" he wailed.

Dante and Trish either did not hear Nero or they had chosen to ignore him.

Nero assumed that the couple didn't hear him. So he repeated himself.

"Kyrie, broke up with me!"

Dante and Trish broke apart.

"We heard you the first time, kid." said Dante.

"You did?" asked Nero, looking a little perplexed.

"Yes, we did," said Trish. "But we chose to ignore you."

"Why?" Nero asked.

"Well, kiddo," said Dante. "one reason might be that you burst through those doors, and announced rather loudly that Kyrie broke up with you, when you could clearly see that Trish and I were busy."

"Yeah, so you were kissing. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Nero, is that Dante and I wanted to be alone together," said Trish, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look I'm sorry, I interrupted you guys."

"But? There's a but, isn't there, Nero?" asked Trish, her arms still folded across her chest.

"Yeah, kinda," said Nero.

"Out with it, kid." said Dante

"Well, the truth is that Kyrie and I probably will get back together in a few weeks, but we decided we needed to spend some time apart and I let her stay in the apartment, so I was wondering..."

"If you could crash on our couch?" asked Trish.

"Yeah, could I?"

"I don't know. What do you think, Dante?"

Dante thought for a minute.

"For how long, kid?"

"A week or two?"

"Yeah, okay. You can crash, but under our terms."

"And what would your terms be?"

"You buy your own food..."

"Okay."

"You don't complain about my morning sickness..." said Trish.

"Okay."

"You don't complain that you're bored..." said Dante.

"Alright."

"You don't call out P.D.A, if Dante and I kiss or something..."

"Alright."

"And I think that's it," said Dante.

"Any questions?" asked Trish.

"Yeah, can I swear?" Nero asked, perhaps trying to be funny.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Trish.

"Well, I asked because your pregnant, Trish. I wasn't sure if I could cause if the baby hears..."

Trish laughed. "Honestly, Nero don't worry about it. I don't give a shit if you swear. And please, if I asked you not to swear, I'd have to ask Dante, not to and we both know Dante has really bad truck driver mouth. And to tell you the truth, Nero so do I."

"Alright then," said Nero. "I'm gonna go get my stuff. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Can you give me an actual number of hours?" Trish, asked.

"Four hours?"

"Okay, see you then, kid." said Dante.

"Thanks, you guys." said Nero. He left.

"Why did you ask for actual number of hours?"

"I have my reasons, Dante."

"What was your reason?"

"I want you."

"Time and place, babe..."

"The bedroom and now..."

Dante responded by picking up his wife, and carrying upstairs bridal style.

*******

"DADDY!!!!" Persephone screamed at the top of her lungs. Vergil put his bookmark in, dropped his book, grabbed Yamato, and ran as fast as could up to his daughter's bedroom. He knew exactly what was wrong. Persephone had a nightmare.

"It's okay, baby." he said, kneeling by her bed. She immediately wrapped her little arms around him.

"I had a bad dream, Daddy." she said. "It was so scary, Daddy!"

"Shhh...it's okay, honey. Daddy's here now. I'm never going to let anything happen to you, you know that right, Sephy?"

"I know, Daddy. In the dream there was this big scary monster chasing me."

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I'll stay here with you, and I'll slice that monster in half if he comes back."

"Okay."

Persephone crawled under her covers and fell back asleep a few moments later. Vergil stayed with her. He had no idea how long he had been sitting where he was, awake, until he heard a soft tap at the door. It was Setesh. From what Vergil could make out, as the only light in the room, was coming from Persephone's Disney Princesses nightlight, Setesh was dressed for bed and her long red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Are you going to come to bed, Vergil? It's half past 2, in the morning."

Vergil shook his head. "I promised I'd stay with her."

"Well then, the father of the year award, definitely has your name on it. I mean that sincerely, Vergil. I wish my father would have stayed with me, when I had a bad dream."

"He didn't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I you asked him, he would claim that he has too many children."

"Too many children?"

"Yeah, my father has seven wives, and at least 5 or 6 children with each other them, with the expectation of my mother, he only had me and my twin sister with her."

"Oh I see."

"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Vergil."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Dmc. Do own Persephone, Setesh and Kitanna.

Setesh opened her eyes, and realized she was alone. Vergil was still in Persephone's room. He had stayed with his daughter all night long. Vergil really did deserve the father of the year award. Setesh had realized something over the past couple of months, she was in love with Vergil. She knew now what she wanted. If she was going to get what she wanted, she couldn't avoid talking to Vergil about it.

When she didn't find him in Persephone's room. She went downstairs, looking for him. She found him in the living room, reading the same book he had been reading the night before. Persephone asleep in his lap. Setesh smiled. Persephone was still wearing her Cinderella nightgown.

"Afternoon, Tesh.." Said Vergil.

"Afternoon?" asked Setesh."Don't you mean, good morning?"

"No, I mean afternoon. It's one o'clock, Setesh."

"So Sephy's still asleep?"

"Yes, but she's been awake. She just feel back asleep, plus she was up a couple times last night."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. But actually I'm kinda glad she's asleep right now, 'cause we need to talk."

"Yeah, alright.." Vergil said, putting his book down.

"I've realized something this past month..."

"What did you realize?"

"That I'm in love with you. Do you love me, back?"

"Well I don't know what to say, Setesh."

"Say you love me back, Vergil."

"I can't.."

"Right...you can't because you don't."

"I didn't say that."

"That's what you implied."

"I didn't mean to imply that."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't. Setesh, as much as you annoy me, I am very fond of you. I'm just not sure that I'm in love with you."

"So you're saying there is a possibility that you might fall in love with me? A small possibility?"

"Yes, I would say there is a chance of that."

"That's a good enough for me. I can live with that. Wait...a minute would you be able to do something for me?"

"Possibly, it depends on what the something is."

"Would you commit to me, and be with only me?"

"I'm not seeing any other women..."

"I know you're not...I just...."

"You want to hear the words from my mouth?"

"Yes."

"It's alright with you, that I'm not completely sure I love you?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that. I just wanna be with you, Vergil."

"alright then.."

"Will you commit to me, to be with only me?"

"Is this really what you want, Setesh?"

"This is really and truly what I want, Vergil."

"Then I will. Will you commit to me, to be with only me?"

"Yes, of course. I will."

"You weren't seeing any other men, were you?"

"Does running into your brother at Bullseye Bar, or 15th street dinner, count?"

"Considering that you can't stand Dante, I would say that doesn't count."

"Then no I wasn't seeing any other men."

"Good to know, Tesh," said Vergil, picking up his book.

"One more thing, Vergil."

'Yeah, what is it?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Yeah?"

"You quit drinking and I'll quit smoking."

"You quit smoking and I quit drinking?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Starting now."

"Alright."

***********Meanwhile at Devil May Cry**********

"Do you guys sleep till 1:30 every day?" asked Nero, when Dante and Trish finally came downstairs.

"What's it to you if we do, kid?"

"Just wondering," Nero said defensively.

"No, actually we don't sleep to 1:30 every day, Nero. I was just trying to avoid morning sickness," Said Trish. "But it looks like I am going to be one of those women that feels nausea all goddamn day. And Dante was just being lazy." She made a bee line for the bathroom.

A week and half later, Nero and Kyrie got back to together. Dante was glad to be rid of Nero for the time being. It wasn't that he minded Nero coming around every now and then, Dante just minded Nero crashing at his place. Trish was a little indifferent. Now she had to pray business would be slow, because Dante had stopped letting her come on jobs.

*********************2 months later******************

"Fudging Idiot!" Setesh screamed, slamming the phone down.

"That's better." said Vergil.

"You can't say I'm not trying, Vergil." Setesh said, her hand twitching slightly as she reached for her magazine. (AN: Her hand is twitching from nicotine withdrawal.)

"No, I can't say that. I appreciate your effort. In fact I appreciate so much I'll be the romantic, and take you out for a kid free evening. How does tonight, sound? I can call Meggie to watch Sephy."

"That would be really nice, Vergil. I'd really like that a lot," said Setesh, putting her magazine down and joining him on the couch.

"Where would you like to go? Not the diner, there's too much smoke around. You'll be tempted for a cigarette."

"Not, Tavern on the Green then you'll be to tempted to drink."

"We'll be hard pressed to find a restaurant that doesn't serve alcohol."

"True."

"Actually if there's a lot smoke at the diner, I may not be as tempted as you think I would."

"Nice try, Tesh."

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Just pick a place that has a non-smoking section, and you can keep me from drinking. I'll call Meggie and see if she can watch Persephone tonight."

"What if she can't?"

"I'll ask Dante and Trish. Look, Tesh I promised you a kid free evening and I am going to keep that promise."

"alright."

Vergil picked up his cell phone, and dialed his sister's number. She picked up after the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Meggie."

_"Hey Vergil."_

"I have a favor to ask you."

"_Yeah, shoot."_

"Can you and Aiden watch Persephone tonight? I promised Setesh a kid free evening."

_"I'm so sorry Vergil, but Aiden and I have plans. We're going to the ballet with his mom. I'm sorry bro, you know I would if I didn't already have plans."_

"It's okay. Believe me, Meggie. Actually why are you going to the ballet? You hate the ballet."

_"Aiden's mom insisted on taking us. She said something like if we went to ballet with her, she would make an effort not to rag on me because of my career, the way I dress, and the fact that, according to her, I am not very feminine. I couldn't resist an offer like that, especially considering that this woman is going to be my mother in law very soon."_

"Yeah? Actually Meggie when is the wedding?"

_"July 15th. Actually since you brought up the wedding, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."_

"Yeah."

_"Would you give me away, Vergil?"_

_"Of course, Meggie."_

_"Thank you, so much."_

"I actually have to go, Meggie. But say hi to Aiden for me."

_"Alright. Thanks again, bro. I love you."_

"I love you too, Meggie. Take care."

_"Bye" _

"Bye"

Vergil hung up. He looked over at Setesh, she was chatting away on her cell phone. He then went back to his cell phone and dialed Dante's number.

_"Devil May Cry," Dante said picking up the phone after second ring._

"Dante..."

_"Oh it's you. What the hell do you want, bro? Make it quick I'm a very busy man."_

"I was wondering if you could watch Persephone tonight. I promised Setesh I'd take her out for a kid free evening."

_"So you're taking Setesh on a date, then?"_

"Yes, I am. You might take Trish out every now, and then. She might like that, you know?"

_"Yeah. Yeah. Spare me the lecture, bro." _

"So can you watch Persephone or not ?"

_"I don't know. Hang on a sec..." _and then without put the receiver to his chest, Dante yelled, _"Hey Trish!" _he then put the receiver to his chest. Dante came back on a line after a few seconds. _"Yeah, we can watch her."_

_"_Thanks..."

_"Do you need her to sleep over, too. I can drop her off tomorrow morning...?"_

_'_Yeah, that would be great, thanks. We'll bring her over in about a hour, sound good?"

_"yeah, fine." _Dante hung up the phone.

"Tesh?"

"Yeah?"

"Dante and Trish are gonna watch her. She's gonna sleep over and Dante's gonna drop her off in the morning."

"alright."

Persephone woke up from her nap, as if on cue.

"Hi Daddy," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi honey, did you sleep well?"

Persephone nodded, and cuddled closer to her father.

"Sephy, why don't you go get dressed. And pack your overnight bag too, sweetheart. You're going to spend the night at Uncle Dante and Auntie Trish's."

"Are you going somewhere, Daddy?:

"It's not like that, honey...I am just taking Setesh out for a grown up evening, ok?"

"okay, Daddy. I'll go pack, then. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

Persephone leaped out of her father's arms and ran upstairs to her room.

****The next morning*****

Setesh cuddled up to Vergil, who was still asleep.

"Hey," said Vergil, when he did wake up, a few moments later.

"Hi," said Setesh.

"You have that look again Setesh...what do you want to talk about now?"

"You're waiting for her, aren't you?"

"her?"

"Persephone's mother? You're waiting for her to come back, that's why you're afraid to tell you love me."

"Yes and no."

"huh?"

"I guess I am kind of waiting for her, but I am not afraid to tell you that I love you. I just don't want..."

"To give me false hope?"

"Exactly."

"Vergil what if she doesn't come back?"

"I hadn't thought about that."

"I only ask that because I know that I am in love with you, and I know that I could be happy with you. And I love Persephone because I love you. I see so many of the things I love about you in her."

"What are you implying?"

"If she doesn't come back, will you consider me as a possibility?"

"A possibility for what?"

"A possible wife."

"I'll think about it."

Setesh cuddled closer to Vergil. Then she heard the sound of car outside.

"That would be Dante, dropping off Sephy..."she said. "I'll go let her in."

"Okay," said Vergil. "Send her up her, Tesh. I want to talk to her."

Setesh smiled. "Okay, will do." she said, crawling out of bed and putting her bathrobe on over her pajamas. Setesh went downstairs, and let Persephone in the house.

"Morning, Sephy." Setesh said.

"Good Morning, Setesh." said the little girl.

"I'll take your duffel bag, shoes and your jacket for you and you go right upstairs say good morning to your Daddy. He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," said Persephone. Setesh took helped Persephone take off her jacket. The little girl then kicked off her sneakers and ran up stairs.

Once up the stairs, she ran into her father's bedroom and launched her little body onto the bed, landing on top of her father.

"DADDY!" she cried. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Baby." said Vergil. "Did you have fun with Uncle Dante and Auntie Trish?"

"Yep. Daddy, did you know Auntie Trish is gonna have a baby?!"

"Oh good god. Lord help us, " Vergil said to himself, under his breath. He then added to his daughter, "No, honey I didn't know that. And I'm glad you had fun."

"I had lots of funny, Daddy. Uncle Dante is funny!"

"How so?" asked Vergil, sincerely worried for a moment.

"A customer called and he didn't have Uncle Dante's password, and after Uncle Dante told the customer he didn't have the password, the customer said something mean to Uncle Dante, so Uncle Dante told the customer to eat dirt."

"Eat dirt, eh? Was that the full quote?"

"No."

"Can I hear the full quote please, Persephone?"

"Okay, Daddy. Uncle Dante said 'Eat dirt, shithead.', but that was the only bad word he said all night."

"alright, I believe you."

"Setesh said you wanted to talk to me about something, Daddy..."

"Yes honey, I need to talk to about a couple things."

"Okay."

"First of all, do you like Setesh, honey?"

"She's alright. I guess I like her okay. Are you gonna marry her, Daddy?"

"Well not immediately, no. I haven't even asked her to marry me, yet. Although she would probably like it if I did."

"Do you think she'd say yes, Daddy?"

"Yes I think she would say yes. Which brings me to my next question...If I did ask Setesh to marry me, would you be okay with that?"

"I guess so, Daddy. I want you to happy. And if you're happy with Setesh, then I'd be fine with you marrying her, cause I'd be happy because you're happy."

Just as Vergil opened his mouth to speak, Setesh knocked at the door frame.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," she said. "But there's a young woman at the door, she says she knows you, Vergil."

"Did you let her in?" Vergil asked. Setesh nodded. Persephone crawled off the bed. And Vergil got up out of the bed. And the trio went downstairs.

Sitting on the couch, was a young woman. She had long wavy black hair and dark blue eyes. She had on jeans, a black and white corset, and gothic boots.

"Kitanna?" Vergil asked her."Is that you?"

"Hi, Vergil. Yeah it's me." said Kitanna.

Persephone looked at Kitanna with recognition in her ice blue eyes. She had seen this woman before in pictures.

"Mommy?" Persephone asked.

Kitanna nodded, she knelt down to Persephone's level and opened up her arms for a hug. Persephone ran into Kitanna's open arms.

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't ever leave again!" Persephone cried, embracing her mother.

"It's okay, Baby." Kitanna said, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. "I won't."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own Devil May Cry. I do own Setesh, Narcisse, Amamalia, Kitanna, Persephone, Ginette, Adalira, Harley and all the other OC's.

Nero lay on his back, in bed, wide awake. He didn't dare move, for fear of waking Kyrie, who was cuddled up against him; her head on his chest.

She opened her eyes a few moments later.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." said Nero, kissing her forehead.

"Morning," she said. "What time is it?"

"10:30." said Nero. "Don't worry it's still morning."

"Hmmm?"

"I thought I was going to go crazy staying with Dante, 'cause he sleeps till noon sometimes 1:30pm"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah but what really bugged me was how loud they were in the bedroom."

"How old were they?"

"Really loud, honey. I couldn't sleep."

"Wow, but wait... isn't Trish pregnant?"

"Yeah. Apparently her doctor said it was okay for her to have sex while she was pregnant."

"Oh."

"I didn't like staying there. Please don't break up with me again."

"I won't. I love you, Nero."

"Will you marry me, Kyrie?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"Are you seriously asking me to marry you?"

"Yeah. I guess I am. Are you saying yes? Wait a minute...get up. I want to do this right."

Kyrie looked bewildered as she climbed out of bed. Nero reached into the drawer on his nightstand, and pulled out a small black velvet box. He crawled out of bed, and knelt down on one knee in front of Kyrie. He held the box out in front of her He opened it to reveal a ring with a white gold band, sporting a single princess cut diamond. Kyrie gasped.

"Kyrie, will you marry me?"

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Kyrie cried.

"Oh my goodness is not an answer," said Nero, standing up.

"Of course I will."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes!" Cried Kyrie, leaping into his arms.

******

"I can't hold it in!" Setesh screamed. "I'm gonna loose it! I mean it, I'm gonna blow up! Cover her ears or something! ANYTHING!"

Kitanna looked a little bewildered, perhaps she was still trying to work out in her head who Setesh was, but she covered her daughter's ears. And then true to her word Setesh lost it.

"FUCK!!!!" she screamed, dropping to his knees and grabbing two fist full of red curls. "WHY?!"

Tears of sadness as well as anger rolled down Setesh's pale freckled cheeks.  
"What's going to happen to me, now?"

"Are you done swearing Setesh?" asked Vergil.

"Yeah," Setesh sobbed. Kitanna uncovered Persephone's ears. Persephone looked at Setesh and noticed that she was crying. The little girl went over to the young woman.

"Why are you crying, Setesh?" the little girl asked.

"I'M WORTHLESS! I PROBABLY NEVER MEANT ANYTHING, ANYWAY!" Setesh wailed, the tears now falling down her cheeks faster.

"You're not worthless, Setesh..." said Persephone, trying to comfort the red head.

Kitanna walked over and knelt, she so was on even level with the red head.

"I understand this must be awkward for you," Kitanna said.

"AKWARD!?" Setesh cried. "YEAH, THIS IS SURE AS HELL AKWARD!"

"Persephone, honey why don't you go upstairs and let the grownups talk...okay?" Kitanna suggested.

"Okay," said Persephone. "Daddy are you..."

"Now's not a good time for questions, baby..." said Vergil. "Do as your mother says and go upstairs."

Persephone nodded and skipped upstairs.

"So you're just going to come in here after being gone practically her whole life and just start being her mom?!" Setesh asked.

"You have no authority over my child! You are not her mother," said Kitanna.

"Oh really? Well I wasn't saying that I did have any authority over her. But I have been the closest thing she's had to a mother during the past four years."

"I am her mother!"

"So you call being MIA her entire life being her mom?!"

"What exactly are you saying?!"

"I'm saying..."

"Ladies..." Vergil interjected. "Please stop this."

The two women glared at each other but ceased yelling.

"Now, what is this really about, Setesh?"

"I mean nothing to you now, Vergil!" Setesh sobbed. "You're gonna break up with me!"

"Did I say that?"

"You don't have to!" Setesh bawled. "Why keep me around? You don't love me, Vergil!"

"You think I'm kicking you out?" Vergil asked.

"Breaking up with me and kicking me out!"

"Oh, I get it now." Said Kitanna, figuring out why Setesh was upset.

"What do you get, now?" Vergil asked Kitanna.

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Well yes, she is. Setesh has been my girlfriend on and off for the past four years."

"Setesh..." Vergil started.

"Yeah it's okay Vergil, I get it...we're through and you're kicking me out..."

"I'm breaking up with you. But I didn't say I was kicking you out."

"Well, you don't have to, Vergil. I'm kicking myself out, because this awkward enough even without me here. I'll go to the underworld and bawl to Narcisse or something. I'll go and pack my stuff now, and then I'll get out of your hair."

"Alright, do what you think you have to."

"Do you mind if I say goodbye to Persephone?"

"I don't mind," said Vergil.

"What about you?" Setesh asked Kitanna. "Any objections?"

"No, none at all." Said Kitanna.

Setesh said nothing else. She headed upstairs. She packed her clothes, magazines, essentials and of course her weapons. She put all of her stuff at the top of the stairs, before going to Persephone's bedroom door and knocking on it.

"Come in," the little girl said.

"Hi sweetie, I just wanted to say goodbye." Setesh said, tears falling down her cheeks all over again.

"Goodbye? You're leaving Setesh? Will I see you again?"

"Yeah, I am leaving. And I don't know if we'll see each other again. Your Daddy and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh...was that why you were crying before because you knew my daddy was going to break up with you because my mommy is back?"

"Yes."

"Daddy's broken up with you before...you didn't cry then, Setesh. You got angry with Daddy and you said some bad words."

"Sephy, things are different now."

"How?"

"For one thing I am madly in love with your Daddy, but he doesn't love me back. I wanted my fairy tale, honey. But it looks like I'm going to get it."

Persephone went over to her bed. She retrieved her stuffed unicorn from on top of her bed. She crawled back over to Setesh.

"Setesh, this is Rainbow." She said, introducing her unicorn. "Rainbow is a magical wishing granting unicorn. If you have a wish, and you tell the wish to Rainbow, she'll make it come true. You have to hug her and say 'Rainbow, I wish'..."

Persephone handed Setesh, Rainbow. Setesh smiled, hugged the stuffed mythical beast and said, "Rainbow, I wish that I will get my fairy tale soon."

Setesh handed Rainbow back to Persephone.

"I have to go now, sweetie." said Setesh. "I do hope we see each other again."

"I do too, Setesh. Bye, bye."

*Meanwhile downstairs*

"Why did you leave, Kitanna?" Vergil asked.

"My mother thinks it would be unwise to unite the demon power house families. So she objects to me marrying you. But she can so get over herself."

"She has a point. If we got married it would unite the power families."

"I don't give a shit about that though. I love you. You still love me right, Vergil?"

"I never stopped loving you, Kitanna."

"So you don't love, Setesh?"

"I'm not in love with her, no."

"But she's in love with you?"

"Yeah...I..."

But their conversation was cut short at that moment because that was when Setesh came downstairs carrying all her stuff. She sighed but said nothing and left.

******

Setesh dropped off her stuff at her apartment, and then got in her car. She drove to Fortuna. The hell gate underneath the city of Fortuna, was the easiest way of getting to the place in the underworld Setesh was going to see her friend, Narcisse.

Narcisse was Mundus' daughter and she was a full blood demon. Mundus and his creation/minion, Alexander kept Narcisse locked in her room most of the time.

Narcisse had also raised Nero, till he was seven. When he was seven he announced to Narcisse that she was not his mother, and ran away to Fortuna, where Credo and Kyrie's parents took him in.

Setesh banged on Narcisse's door.

"Narcisse!!" she yelled.

"Hmm?" Narcisse answered.

"Narcisse, it's Setesh."

"I'm locked in, honey."

"Okay. Stand back, Sweetie...I'm gonna shoot at the door."

"Alright. Go Ahead, honey."

Setesh drew Castile from its holster and shot three holes, one to unlock each of the three locks on Narcisse's door.

"Try it now, honey." said Setesh, putting Castile back in its holster.

Narcisse opened the door.

"You look like you need a hug, honey bear." Narcisse said. Narcisse gave the red head a big bear hug.

"Thanks, Sweetie. I needed that."

"Come on in, honey." Narcisse said, ushering Setesh inside her room. Setesh stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"So what's up, Sweetie? You look like you've been crying."

"I have been crying." They both sat down on the bed.

"What happened, honey bear? Did you and Vergil break up again?"

"Yeah. Probably for good this time. Kitanna's back."

"Who's she, again?"

"Persephone's mom."

"Oh."

"I feel like shit, Narcisse. I know I usually feel well... indifferent, when Vergil and I break up...but..."

"But you're devastated this time, right?"

"Yeah. I fell in love with him, Narcisse. I'm madly in love with him."

"Oh..honey...I'm so sorry...You know what?"

"What?"

"Honey bear, get up we're going to the human world. You know a good bar?"

"Yeah, there's Bullseye. But do you really want to run into Dante?"

"Dante is Vergil's twin brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"Will Vergil be there?"

'Probably not tonight...but sometimes he is there."

"Well let's hope he's not there tonight because if I see him I will bitch him the fuck out."

"That'll be the least of his worries."

"Then I'll beat the shit out of him. I'm ten times more powerful than him."

'I know, Sweetie."

"So, let's go." said Narcisse, grabbing her purse and opening the door.

"Why are we going to a bar?"

"My famous break-up cure all... lots and lots of margaritas."

"I'm game."

The two women walked into the bar.

"All the action's next door tonight," said the bartender. "My father's attempting to get more business, so he's got karaoke going on next door tonight. He told me to send everyone next door."

"Hi Ginette, "said Setesh. "so this is another one of his hair brained schemes...What does Dante think of this one?"

As she was talking Setesh was praying that Ginette would not mention Vergil. Ginette was Enzo's daughter. She was seventeen years old, although she would be eighteen in a week. She often helped her father out whenever she could, be it bartending, or answering the phone with referrals for devil hunters.

"Whose bartending over there, tonight?" Setesh asked.

"My father," Ginette answered. "I'll be over in a little bit though."

Setesh and Narcisse went over to the strip club next door. Dante was sitting at the bar; Trish was sitting on his lap. They were both chatting with Enzo, who was behind the bar. Setesh and Narcisse sat down next to the couple.

"What can I get you, Ladies?" Enzo asked

"Two margaritas," said Narcisse.

Trish looked at Setesh, and saw her tear stained face. "What happened?" she asked, also because she knew Narcisse's cure-all.

"I got dumped, again." said Setesh.

"How many times has he dumped you now, Setesh?" Dante asked. "It must be a record now."

"Well geez, Dante I felt lousy but you just made me feel worse."

"Sorr-rrry," said Dante. "what was Vergil's excuse this time?"

"He didn't need to vocalize one. Kitanna showed up."

"Oh hell!! In the words of Nero, quote- We're DOOMED!- end quote."

"Why are we doomed, Dante?" asked Ginette, joining her father behind the bar. Ginette had known Dante, practically her whole life; he was like an uncle to her.

"Well we're not doomed immediately," said Dante. "When Vergil and Kitanna get married then were doomed with a capital D."

"Why?" asked Ginette.

"Can I assume you know about Sparda?" Trish asked.

Ginette nodded.

"Do you know about the other demon power families?" Trish asked.

Ginette shook her head.

"The demon power families are the four most powerful demons in the underworld and their descendants," said Dante.

"Who are the four most powerful demons in the underworld?" Ginette asked.

"Mundus, Haller, Amamalia and Sparda," said Trish. "And every so often the three that are still alive compete for power. So we're doomed when Vergil and Kitanna get married, because their marriage will unite three of the power families. Sparda, and Amamalia and because Amamalia is Mundus' sister, Mundus."

"What will happen when the 3 families are united?" Ginette asked, giving Setesh and Narcisse their second margaritas.

"Well there's this demon that Mundus created shortly before creating me," said Trish. "His name is Alexander. He will resurrect Mundus..."

"And then we're fucked, right?" Ginette asked.

"Yeah then we're fucked," said Setesh. "three power families united + Mundus resurrected = one huge epic battle."

"How huge are we talking here?" Ginette asked.

"Like motherfucking huge," said Setesh.

"If I were you Gina," said Dante. "I'd learn to fight. We may need your help."

"Yeah we are gonna need all the we can get," said Trish. "Because once Alexander resurrects Mundus. Mundus will resurrect all of his minions. Hey Narcisse, whose side are you on?"

"Yours." said Narcisse. "I am sick and tired of my father being so goddamned protective of me."

"So who's on our side?" asked Ginette. "So Narcisse, Dante and you, Trish. Who else?"

"Setesh, Megara..." said Trish.

"Lady, Kitanna, Vergil, most likely Nero..." Said Dante.

"And we may have Persephone..." said Trish.

"Trish, Persephone is four going on five...how can she help?" asked Setesh.

"Setesh, Persephone maybe a kid but she owned Nero."

"She owned Nero?" Narcisse repeated.

"Yeah, she beat the crap out of him to get Yamato from him." said Dante.

"And why did Nero have Yamato?" asked Ginette.

"I told him he could keep it," said Dante.

"How is Nero, even able to wield Yamato?" Setesh asked. "I can't even wield it."

"You wouldn't be able to wield Rebellion either, Setesh." Said Dante. "Our sword can only be wielded by us or Meg...or rather that's what we originally thought. 'Cause as it turns out Nero can wield Yamato, which means that he could probably wield Rebellion as well, not that I'd let him, and he would probably be able to wield Meg's sword, Echo, as well."

"Why can he wield your swords?" Ginette asked.

"Yamato, Rebellion and Echo can only be wielded by someone who has the blood of Sparda," Said Narcisse. "Nero's right arm contains the blood of Sparda. It was an experiment the order of the sword did on him. They wanted to see if they could take the blood of Sparda, and concentrate it into a single human extremity. They thought they had failed because at first his hair turned from white-blonde to white, and nothing happened to his arm, but as it turned out they succeeded; his arm changed later over time."

"How did they get the blood of Sparda?" asked Ginette. "And how did they put it into his arm?"

"Vergil," said Narcisse. "And they injected it into his arm."

"How the hell did they get Vergil's blood?" asked Ginette.

"No fucking clue," said Dante.

"We know," said Narcisse and Setesh together.

"How?" Ginette asked, again.

"After Dante defeated Vergil, while he was Nelo Angelo, my father gave up control of him...perhaps my Daddy thought he was dead, I don't know." Said Narcisse.

"Vergil then ended up in Fortuna after that," said Setesh. "He told me that he was very depressed then. He met Kitanna while he was there. She got him out of his depression and he fell very deeply in love with her. So he started living with her, in Fortuna. After a while Santus and Angus figured out who Vergil was. Santus ordered Credo to fight Vergil simply for the purpose of spilling his blood and or knocking Vergil unconscious so they could obtain a vile of Vergil's blood, which they apparently did, and then they injected Vergil's blood into Nero's right arm."

"That's a lengthy explanation," said Dante.

"Thank you captain obvious," said Trish, reaching back to smack her husband upside the head.

"You're welcome, Babe." Said Dante.

"You have lost your speaking privileges, Dante." Trish said.

"What? Why? Babe?"

"You lost your speaking privileges. And why? Because I said so."

Setesh laughed. She began searching through her purse.

"What are you looking for, honey bear?" asked Narcisse.

"My cigarettes." said Setesh. "But dammit!"

"But dammit, what?" asked Trish.

"I was trying to quit so I don't have any," said Setesh.

"I'll go get you some later, honey bear." said Narcisse.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Setesh smiled.

"HEY CHIBI G!" called a young woman from across the club.

"WHAT, ADALIRA?!" Ginette called back. "GET YOUR LITTLE FLAT ASS OVER HERE!!"

Adalira walked over, another young woman was with her. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was streaked with red and brown eyes.

"Your father around?" Adalira asked.

"Yeah, somewhere." said Ginette. "HEY DAD!"

"Yeah, Gigi?! What's up, baby girl?" Enzo called from the across the room by the door. He had just come in from Bullseye.

"Adalira wants to talk to you!"

"Alright," said Enzo. He walked over. "What? No- hey get yo' fat ass over here, tubby?" Enzo added to Dante.

"I don't always have to say that, do I?" Dante asked.

"No, you don't." Said Enzo.

"He turned to Adalira.

"What's up, Addy?"

"Enzo, this is Harley. She wants to audition."

"Did you tell her my policy?"

"Yes."

"But the thing is I'm a tad shy," said Harley. "I get nervous when I dance for just one or two people."

"No need to be nervous, babe." said Dante. "I won't bite."

"I take it you're Dante," said Harley.

"Yeah."

"I'm Harley. Who's the blonde woman in your lap?"

Dante looked at Trish; she was asleep, her head on his chest.

"My wife," said Dante.

*****

Setesh and Narcisse headed back to the underworld after they had both had six margaritas. Narcisse stopped at a liquor store and bought three bottles of watermelon Pucker, and a few packs of cigarettes.

**Back in the underworld**

~Narcisse's Bedroom~

"Hey! What they hell do we need men for?" Setesh asked, drunkenly. "What's so great about Vergil? Why the hell did I fall in love with him?"

"He's sexy, right?" Narcisse hiccupped.

"Oh yeah...oh hell yeah, of course he's sexy! He's fuckin' sexy as hell!" Setesh cried. "Ya' know what? I am so done with him. I am not going to call him tomorrow and beg him to take me back, because I'm madly in love with him. Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure, honey bear."

The two young women walked around the castle, in silence; until one of the heels of Setesh's boots got caught on the edge of the carpet at the top of a set of stairs. Setesh fell on her butt and then down the stairs.

"OWIE!!!" Setesh yelled from the bottom.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Still don't own Devil May Cry. Devil May Cry and all its characters belong to Capcom. I do own Setesh, Shara, Persephone, Kitanna, and all other OC's.

Flashback

Setesh looked through the corner of her eye, at the young man sitting at the far end of the bar. He didn't look much older than her; and she was eighteen.

"Hey you!" she called to the young man. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." He said.

"Same age as me," she said. "What are you doing here? You can't legally drink. If I give you alcohol I get in trouble."

"I know that. I'm just here, 'cause I am trying to get away from my brother and his girlfriend and their crazy friend."

"How old is your brother?"

"Same age as me, eighteen. We're twins."

"Identical or fraternal?"

"Identical."

"Oh."

Setesh noticed the young man was holding a book.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens." He said.

"Oh, never read it."

"What was the last book you read?"

"Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, I think."

"Oh."

"My name's Setesh, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Vergil."

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I am not really a huge movie person. My brother is though. He once said to me quote, why would I bother to read the book when I can see the movie and be way more entertained, end quote"

"Oh."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show"

"Good movie. How many times have you seen it?"

"At least twenty."

"And you know all the words to every song I bet."

"Yup. I can sing all of them.'"

"I bet you can, and so can my brother's girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Please don't sing any of them."

"I wasn't going to."

"How many times have you seen it?"

"Once. I got dragged to the production thing...with my friend Shara, by my brother and his girlfriend."

"When did you go?"

"Last Friday night."

"I think I saw you there. You were the one not paying attention reading a book."

"You were there?"

"Yeah. I'm there every Friday night. I'm one of the ones acting it out. I play Janet."

"Oh right, I thought you looked familiar."

Setesh smiled. Her green eyes traveled over to the door. A young woman with shoulder length light brown hair walked in. She sat down on the stool next to Vergil.

"Trying to get away from Dante?" she asked.

"Yes," said Vergil. "He's with Callie and Neil at home watching campy horror movies."

"Neil Andrews?"

"Yeah."

"I can't stand that asshole."

"Neither can I, Shara. But for some reason that dewb is my brother's best friend."

"Dante has odd taste in friends."

"He sure does."

"And you mean Callie Parker?"

"Yeah, do we know any other girls named Callie?"

"No, just checking. Are they dating?"

"Dante and Callie?"

"Yeah, are they dating?"

"What constitutes dating?"

"Seriously? You know what dating is Vergil? Dating is what we're not doing."

"You guys aren't dating?" Setesh asked.

Vergil and Shara both shook their heads.

"No, we aren't dating." said Shara.

"So does that mean you're single, Vergil?" Setesh asked.

"No I have a girlfriend that I am trying to get rid of."

"May I ask why you are trying to get rid of her?"

"She's annoying, clingy and she has way too much energy."

"What is she a cheerleader?"

"Yes she is."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem the type to date a cheerleader, Vergil."

End flashback

Vergil had been sleeping on the couch, until Kitanna woke him up by poking him.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 4pm, honey."

"Oh."

It wasn't as if Vergil had been sleeping all day. He had woken up at seven that morning. Persephone woke up at eight. The two had a conversation about what might happen now that Kitanna was back in their lives, while Persephone ate her cereal. Kitanna woke up at ten. After two cups of coffee she took Persephone out shopping. Vergil guessed that they had just gotten back. At that very second, Persephone decided to crawl into her father's lap.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

"Hi honey, did you have a good time shopping with Mommy?"

"Yeah! Mommy bought me a new Barbie!"

"Another Barbie?"

"She's pretty. Do you want to see her, Daddy?"

"Alright, if you want to show me."

Persephone ran over to one of the shopping bags she and Kitanna had brought home, and fished out a rectangular box. She then brought the box over and held it out to her father.

"Isn't she pretty, Daddy?"

"Yes, honey she is very pretty. Now go put her away in your room okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Persephone skipped off to her room with her new Barbie.

"I'm surprised it isn't Barbie as Cinderella." Vergil remarked half to Kitanna and half to himself.

"Hmm? What was that, honey?" Kitanna asked joining him on the couch.

"I was thinking out loud to myself," said Vergil. "I tend to do that every now and then, perhaps it's a sign that I'm losing my mind."

"You're not losing your mind, Baby."

"Either you're right, or I've already lost my mind."

"Why would have already lost your mind?"

"Why do you think I may have already lost my mind?"

"I really don't know, honey."

"Well, let's explore this, shall we Kitanna?" Vergil asked putting down his book.

"Alright then," she said.

"So let's see, I thought it would have been obvious that I was deeply in love with you before Persephone was born, so it should be common sense that I spiraled right back into the depressed state that I had been in when we met after you left; at the same time as I was battling depression I was struggling to raise a little girl on my own and to be a good father to her, while I had become an alcoholic. Not to mention that I was struggling to deal with the fact that I had become an alcoholic."

"You're telling me that you're an alcoholic?"

"Yes. A functional one, but yes I am an alcoholic."

"Oh shit…"

"And the answer to your question is no. Nobody ever questioned my ability as a father because no one ever really knew. The only people who knew were Setesh, and Shara."

"Shara? Who's Shara?"

"Shara was a friend of mine in high school and she's still a good friend of mine."

"So your ex girlfriend and your high school girlfriend knew…not your sister, your brother or your aunt?"

"Shara wasn't my high school girlfriend. She was never my girlfriend period. We were always just good friends. And my aunt, my sister and my brother had no idea, what you turned me into."

"Excuse me? What I turned you into?"

"Yes, a struggling single father who was a reclusive clinically depressed functional alcoholic."

"Oh shit I feel really horrible now. Why did I listen to my mother? Oh god, it really is my fault that you became an alcoholic, isn't it?"

Vergil said nothing he just went back to his book.

"Vergil, you're not supposed to say nothing. You're supposed to say, no Kitanna it wasn't your fault I became an alcoholic."

"I am not going to lie to you."

"You're not gonna lie to me?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"So it was my fault?"

"Yes, frankly it was."

"Why was it my fault?"

"You left me, Kitanna. I was never going to leave you. I was so very deeply in love with you. I am not the kind of person that deals with extreme depression in a rational way."

"It's not my fault that you don't deal with depression in a rational way!"

"Maybe not but it was your fault that I was so depressed."

"Oh right that was my fault; 'cause you were so very deeply in love with me!?"

"Kitanna, I was and I am still am very deeply in love with you but when you left…I didn't know what to do. I was so depressed. I missed you so much that I couldn't even look Persephone in the eye for a long long time."

"Why couldn't you look at her?"

"Because she has your eyes, so every time I looked at her I could not stop thinking of you."

"Well, there is no way I'm letting you drink all the time, that's all I'm saying."

"I'm actually not drinking any more. I've been sober for 2 months now."

"Good. And you're going to stay sober right?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"If you really are an alcoholic then there are plenty of reasons why you might not stay sober."

"You might remember that I am not like most people, Kitanna."

"Well yeah, I do remember that."

"Then what else is there to talk about? I am going to stay sober, you can be sure of that."

"Well, if we are going to make this work you need to tell me some things, Vergil."

"Tell you things like what?"

"Like things about how you've been raising our daughter for the last four years..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Her allergies, her fears, what she will eat, what she won't eat etc."

"She is allergic to bee stings. She has one hour. She's afraid of clowns, the monsters that she sees in her nightmares, and snakes. As for what she'll eat and what she won't eat…she's a pretty picky eater. You've probably noticed the pediasure in the fridge. Plus she's a vegetarian."

"Yeah I did notice the pediasure. And why is she a vegetarian?"

"Because I am, it was just easier that way."

"Oh."

"Also I'm also pretty strict about what she is allowed to eat; for instance I don't allow her to eat a lot of sweets, or drink a lot of sugary soft drinks."

"So what are you going to do with her Halloween candy?"

"Deal it out to her piece by piece."

"So give her one or two pieces every day?"

"Not two, one."

"I suppose candy rots your teeth?"

"Yes it does."

"Vergil, she's four almost five she's gonna lose those teeth anyway."

"You have a point. But it's better for her to learn good habits now, then later in life. And if I find out that you sneak her candy, I will be very angry."

"Excuse me, what? You'll be angry if you find out that I sneak her candy?"

"We have to be consistent with her, Kitanna. It won't do for her to get the idea in her head that if Daddy says no then it's okay to ask Mommy because Mommy will say yes. And she will do that. She will test you. She tested Setesh all the time. She tests every grown up she knows that has some sort of authority over her."

"So she tests Dante and Trish?"

"Yes, especially Trish."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that we need be consistent with her."

"I think I can deal with that."

"So there will be no you saying yes if I say no?"

"Well if what you said no to is unreasonable I might say yes."

"Don't undermine me, Kitanna."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I am not insinuating anything. I said don't undermine me."

"Yeah ok, don't undermine you? I didn't undermine you."

"You were insinuating that you may undermine me in the future."

"That's why I said you need to let me in! So that I don't undermine you!"

"How do I know I can trust you enough TO let you in?"

"You can trust me. I only left because I was stupid enough to listen to my mother and not my heart."

"So listening to your heart now, is that it?"

"Yes. And my heart is telling me, that I need to be here with you and our daughter."

"That doesn't explain why I can trust you, Kitanna."

"Have you ever gotten the irresponsible vibe from me?"

"No. But I am not worried about you being irresponsible."

"What are you worried about?"

"Look, I have been her father her entire life, YOU only just got here Kitanna. You have only been her mother for exactly a week. Now, you either support me in my decisions of OUR daughter, or leave again. Make your choice."

Before Kitanna could speak, Vergil added.

"Actually I am quite upset right now. I'm going to go out and clear my head. When I come back we can talk about whether you're going to stay or leave again."

And again before Kitanna could speak, Vergil left the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Capcom owns DMC. I own Kitanna, Shara, and Persephone.

"Vergil, did you stop to think that Kitanna may have Persephone's best wishes at heart?" Shara asked. The two were in a coffee shop. Shara was one of Vergil's closest friends. They had known each other since they were ten years old. Shara's father owned an art gallery in Soho. Shara and Vergil met at her father's gallery during a show.

"I'm sure she does," said Vergil. "It's just that I…"

"It's just that you've been a single father for so long that it's hard to let her in?"

"Yes."

"Vergil, you're going to have to listen to Kitanna and maybe try some things her way. Relationships take work. Believe I would know."

'Yes, Shara would know.' Vergil thought. She had been married and divorced twice.

"Loving each other is only half the battle," Shara continued. "The other half of the battle is communication, compromising, and listening."

"Why should I listen to her, when I am the one that knows what is best for Persephone?"

"Oh so I see, so you're going to play that card?"

"Yes."

"Vergil, you're being so stubborn. Look, if you weren't prepared for a relationship then why did you let Kitanna back into your life the way you did?"

"I guess because Persephone needs a mother and who better than her biological one? If Kitanna hadn't shown up when she did I may have made other arrangements."

"Other arrangements? Like what?"

"I was considering asking Setesh to marry me."

"Do you think Setesh would have said yes?"

"Yes, frankly I do. She said she'd fallen in love with me."

"She said that was recent event?"

"Yes."

"I'll call bullshit on that. That girl was smitten with you the first day she met you."

"Yeah."

"Well anyway you didn't fully answer my question, Vergil. If you weren't prepared for relationship why did you let Kitanna back into your life the way that you did? Because Persephone needed a mother and it mine as well be her biological one, and…"

"I still love Kitanna."

"Ah, I see."

"Shara, you sound like a therapist."

"I am a therapist. So that's probably why I sound like one."

*******

"Do you feel like there's something between us?" Dante asked. He was lying in bed with his wife. Trish looked at him funny.

"What's between us is our child."

"I know. I was joking."

"How many times have I told to stop being a dumbshit?"

"Dunno, babe wasn't counting."

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. It'll be a bit more comfortable."

Trish nodded and turned around so that her back was to Dante. He pulled her closer and put his arms around her.

"You don't cuddle, my ass."

"What?"

"Dante, what we're doing right now is cuddling."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Raise a child."

"We'll manage. I mean if my bro can do it, how hard can it be?"

"Yeah? Look Dante I hope you're right because we don't have anymore time to talk about this. I'm in labor."

"hahaha, that's funny babe. You're not due for another two weeks."

"I'm not joking."

"Oh shit, you're not?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh damn. What do you want me to do babe?"

"Can you rub the base of my back?"

"Sure babe. So were not headed to the hospital yet?"

"not yet no. In a little while. Once my contractions are closer together and most likely more painful, we'll head to the hospital."

"alright, babe."

*********

"I'm not going to leave again," Kitanna announced when Vergil walked through the door. Vergil gave her a look, that made the temperature in the room drop significantly.

"I love you, and I'm staying." She said

Vergil went over to the couch and picked up his book. He sat down on the couch.

"Look, Kitanna." He said. "why don't we pretend our little fight never happened?"

"Sounds good to me." She said, sitting next to him on the couch. "I love you."

"Come here," Vergil said, pulling Kitanna closer. Just as they were about to kiss, the phone rang. Kitanna answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Kitanna?"_

"Trishy Trish!!!"

"_Hey Kitanna. Can you come over and drive us to the hospital?"_

"The hospital?"

"_Yeah, I'm in labor."_

"Oh okay, I'll be right there, hon."

"_Oh thank you. See you in a few."_

"See ya in few."

Kitanna hung up.

"I gotta drive, Trish and Dante to the hospital. Trish is in labor."

'oh lord help us.' Vergil thought. But he just nodded.

"I'll be back," she said. She took her keys and left.


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Daddy, where's Mommy?"

"She'll be back, Sephy."

"Where is she?"

"She went to drive Auntie Trish and Uncle Dante to the hospital. Your little cousin is going to be born soon."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes. Mommy will probably call from the hospital."

"Daddy, can I stay with you till Mommy calls?"

Vergil nodded, and Persephone crawled into his lap.

"Daddy did you and Mommy have a fight earlier?"

"Yes we did, baby. But we decided to pretend it never happened.'

"Daddy, do you love Mommy?"

"Yes, Persephone I love Mommy very very much."

"Are you and Mommy gonna get married?"

"Yes, I imagine we will soon."

***********

"Can I get some drugs now?!" Trish yelled at the doctor.

"I'll go get the anesthesiologist," said one of the two nurses in the room. She left.

"Good," said Trish. "I am in so much pain right now, you wouldn't believe it. And I swear it first person to say come on honey push push, you can do it! I swear I will shoot them!"

The nurse still in the room looked suddenly scared.

"Don't look so scared, babe." Dante said to the nurse. "I made sure her guns were still at home before we left."

"You bastard!" Trish cried out, shooting her coldest death glare at her husband.

"You won't need 'em, babe." Dante said. "You know I always have mine."

"Look seriously Dante, it may be a good idea to disregard anything I say to you that is remotely bitchy because I don't mean any of it. I am just in a whole hell of a lot of pain right now," Trish said truthfully.

"At least she hasn't screamed that you are not ever allowed to touch her again," said Kitanna, who was sitting on the opposite end of the room from Dante.

"Did you scream that at Vergil, when you had Persephone?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I did. And he didn't take it seriously."

"Yeah, I bet he knew you didn't mean it." Said Dante. "He was with Shara when she had her first two kids."

"Were they twins?" Kitanna asked, "Her first two?"

"No. She had one when we sixteen, and another when we were seventeen."

"And Vergil isn't the father of either one of them, is he?"

"No, they actually have two different fathers."

"How many kids does Shara have now?" Trish asked.

"Four, I think." Said Dante. "Um, I think her first one was by her boyfriend at the time, her second by a different boyfriend, and then her two youngest are by her first husband."

"First husband?" asked Kitanna.

"Yeah. Shara has been married and divorced twice."

"And who is Shara?"

"You mean what is she to my bro?"

"Yeah."

"Shara is one of Vergil's closest friends, if not his closest friend. They never dated, but they did sleep together occasionally yet none of Shara's kids are Vergil's."

"Oh."

The nurse came back in with the anesthesiologist, before anybody could say anything else.

"I'm doctor Fuller." He said.

"Trish." Trish said, her voice muffled due to the pain.

"Trish, is that short for something?"

"No, it's just Trish."

"Alright then…" he said. Doctor Fuller then turned to the nurse that had remained in the room. "Dilation?"

"4 cm." said the nurse. Doctor Fuller nodded, and then administered the epidural.

******

Persephone had fallen asleep in her father's lap, with her purple bunny in her arms and her thumb in her mouth.

Vergil was about to carry Persephone up to her room, when the phone rang. He picked up the cordless phone and answered it.

"Hello..."

"_Vergil it's me." _

"Kitanna… you on your way home?"

"_Yeah…soon, baby was born a few minutes ago. A baby girl…5 and half pounds, 4 ounces."_

"She's smaller than Persephone was when she was born."

"_Yeah. Persephone was six pounds, 4 ounces. Persephone was on time. This lovely little girl was a week early."_

"So I am guessing there was drama?"

"_Oh hell yeah…Trish screamed at Dante, swearing at him, screaming that he did this to her and that he was never going to touch her again. Just like I did to you."_

"I knew you weren't serious. I knew that was the pain talking."

"_You bet it was the pain talking 'cause there was a whole hell of a lot of it. Well I gotta go. I'll be home soon."_

"Alright, see you soon then."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

Vergil hung up. He then carried his sleeping daughter upstairs to her bedroom. He tucked in and kissed her goodnight. Just as he was about to leave the room, she opened her eyes.

"Daddy, did Mommy call?" she asked.

"Yes. She did, baby."

"Was the baby born yet?"

"Yes, she was born just a few minutes ago."

"What did Auntie Trish and Uncle Dante name her?"

"I don't know, honey. Mommy didn't say."

"What time is it Daddy?"

"12:32 am." Vergil said looking at his watch.

"So it's now officially my birthday?"

"Yes it is."

"So me and my new cousin share a birthday?"

"Yes, it appears that way."

"That's cool."

"You go to sleep now, baby. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Persephone," Vergil said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby."

******

"What are you going to name her?" asked one of the nurses.

"Anissa," said Trish, holding her newborn baby girl in her arms.

"Middle name?" asked the nurse.

"Elizabeth," Trish said. "Anissa Elizabeth Sparda."

* * *

AN: Yes Persephone and Anissa have the same birthday. Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Vergil walked up to his building, carrying a sleeping Persephone piggyback. He put his key in the door and turned it. He walked into his spacious loft apartment. And then immediately put his daughter down on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. He sat down on the other side of the couch and went to pick up the book he had been reading. But instead of his book he picked up his cellphone, which was flashing, telling him that he had a new text from Shara. It said, "Left Craig."

That was Shara for you, short and to the point. He quickly scrolled through his address book and called her.

"Yo," she said, answering the phone.  
"Hi," he said. "I got your text. Where are you?"

"At the diner, getting something to eat," Shara said.

"What was wrong this time Shara?" Vergil asked.

"Craig was an asshole," said Shara, "Need I say more."

"Did he hit you or the kids?" Vergil asked

"The kids no," said Shara.

"You?" asked Vergil

"Yes, when the kids were asleep," she said. "Are you home now?"

"Yes," said Vergil.

"Do you mind if I crash for a few days, at least until I can get a new place. I'll call my cousin tomorrow, and ask her if there any apartments open where she lives," said Shara.

"Of course," he said.

"Kitanna won't mind?" Shara asked.

"She's not home right now," he said. "But I'm sure she won't mind."

"Oh ok," said Shara. "Not to be nosy or anything but…did you guys work everything out?"

"For the most part yes," said Vergil. "But she keeps telling me how to raise Persephone."

"I see," said Shara. "Look I'll be right over with the kids."

"Okay,' said Vergil.

"I'll see you in about fifteen minutes," said Shara.

"Alright," said Vergil.

True to her word Shara was there in about fifteen minutes. They put her kids to bed. And then they went back downstairs to the living room. They sat down on the couch. And Shara put her stocking clad feet up on Vergil's lap, and ran her French manicured nails through her auburn locks pulling her hair into a ponytail. She sighed.

"What happened, Shara?" Vergil asked.

"Craig was an asshole," said Shara. "That's all you need to know Verge."

"You said he hit you?" Vergil asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Shara. "it's over and it's in the past. How are things with you and Kitanna despite the fact that she keeps telling you how to raise Persephone?"

"Fine, I suppose," said Vergil

"Now I know it's not fine," said Shara.

"Yes your right," said Vergil, "things are not fine."

"Vent," said Shara.

"Let's put it this way," said Vergil. "Kitanna and I do not see eye to eye when it comes to raising Persephone. I've done things one way since she was born and now Kitanna comes back into our lives and starts messing everything up. For one thing she eats meat, and both Persephone and I are vegetarians. Also I say something, Kitanna completely undermines me. I do love her. But I don't know what to do right now, Shara."

"I don't know what tell you to do," said Shara. "and I am a therapist."

"That is encouraging thank you," said Vergil

"You're welcome," said Shara. "But how's the drinking?"

"Honestly back to where it was before Setesh harped on me to quit," said Vergil. "But now it's not because I miss Kitanna, it's because I want her to bitching to go away."

"Vergil, random question," said Shara.

"Yes, Shara," said Vergil.

"How many failed relationships have you had in the past few years?" Shara asked

"Too many," said Vergil. "There was vegan girl that Persephone hated then Levana, then Setesh, then Levana again, then Setesh again. Then there was Kaytara, Mira, Paige, and then Setesh again."

"What happened with Levana?" Shara asked.

"Well to explain that relationship you must know that Levana was a vampire," said Vergil. "And at that time I was drinking very very heavily. So one night the second time when dated, she got hungry and decided to drink my blood, she got alcohol poisoning. So she bite Persephone to get rid the poisoning."

"Oh my god," said Shara. "So you dumped her on the spot?"

"Yes. Sephy was crying," said Vergil. "No one hurts my baby."

"I know," said Shara.

"She was bawling that night," said Vergil. "It took me forever to calm her down. I just did what I could, hold her in my arm and rock her and tell her that I loved her. I felt helpless. I couldn't protect my daughter."

"And let me guess you vowed for more power to be able to protect her?" Shara asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes of course," said Vergil

"You know power isn't everything, Verge," said Shara

"Yes it is, Shara," said Vergil. "Without power no one can even hope to protect those they love let it alone themselves."

"Is that really what you think?" she asked

Vergil nodded.

Shara shook her head.

"You don't agree?" Vergil asked

"No I don't," said Shara. "I am happy with the power I have. And I also feel as though I am able to protect my children at my current power level."

"I do not feel that way," said Vergil.

"You are so full of shit, Verge," said Shara. "The power that you currently have is all the power you can currently obtain. "

"That's true," said Vergil. "but Dante is full of more shit than me."

"No," said Shara. "your amount of shit is equal."

"Did you know Dante got married?" Vergil asked

"No," said Shara. "I didn't know that."

"Yes he got married," said Vergil. "and his wife just had a baby."

"girl or boy?" Shara asked

"Girl," said Vergil.

"what did they name her?"

"Anissa Elizabeth Sparda."

"Pretty, but don't change the subject, Verge. You're full of shit, and you know it."

Vergil laughed. Shara was the only one woman that dared talk to him like this. She was the only one he let talk to him like this. Maybe Shara was right, that he and Dante were full of an equal amount of shit. But maybe just maybe Vergil knew somewhere deep inside that his heart had always belonged to Shara…

Author's note: Now I am prepared for questions after that lovely cliff hanger. LOL. Send me a pm or a review with a question I will try to answer it without revealing too much.


	19. Chapter 19

Trish had gone out shopping for things they needed. Dante was in his usual position at his desk, but with his new edition in his arms, his newborn daughter, Anissa. He was feeding her a bottle, when the double doors opened. In walked Nero and Kyrie.

"That's so precious," said Kyrie.

Dante laughed. "What?" he asked. "I'm just feeding my daughter."

"I think it's sweet," said Kyrie.

"Where's Trish?" asked Nero

"Out," said Dante

"How old is she now?" Asked Kyrie

"4 weeks," said Dante, taking the empty bottle from Anissa's mouth. He grabbed a towel and put it on his left shoulder. He held Anissa at his shoulder and burped her like his aunt had showed him and Trish. Anissa burped and spit up on the towel.

"Why do you always spit up on Daddy, Anissa?" Dante asked his daughter. "Why not on Mommy?"

"Ah gah gah," said Anissa

"I have no idea what you just said," Dante said.

"Can I hold her?" asked Kyrie.

"Ask Trish, when she gets back," said Dante.

"Ask Trish what when she gets back?" asked Trish standing in the doorway with several grocery bags.

"Can I hold Anissa?" Kyrie.

"Sure, I don't see why not," said Trish. She put the groceries down and took Anissa from Dante and handed her to Kyrie.

"Hi there," said Kyrie.

"Ah gah," said Anissa.

"She spit up on me again," said Dante.

"That's what babies do Dante," said Trish before leaving the room.

Then the double doors opened again and in walked a red haired woman. She carried a big purse. Her green eyes widened as she looked around.

"Can I help you, Babe?" Dante asked

"I am too old to be called, Babe but thank you for the compliment." She said.

"Sorry, then," said Dante

"It's alright. "She said. "I don't believe we've met I'm Cora."

"I'm Dante." Said Dante.

Trish came back into the room. When she saw Cora she opened up her arms and walked toward her.

"Mama!" she cried

Cora and Trish hugged.

"Hi angel," said Cora

"You snuck out to see me?" Trish asked

"No," Cora said. "Alexander let me see you. He's master now that Mundus is gone. But he is planning to resurrect Mundus."

"Oh," said Trish. "I assume you've met Dante."

"Yes dear," said Cora, "and he is?"

"My husband," said Trish.

"Oh," said Cora.

"We kinda didn't tell anybody that we went to city hall." Said Trish. "We didn't want a big wedding."

"It's alright Angel," said Cora. "And who are your friends?"

"This is Nero and his girlfriend, Kyrie." Said Trish.

"Fiancé, actually," said Nero

"Oh sorry my bad," said Trish not really caring.

"That's wonderful," said Cora, "when is the wedding?"

Nero shrugged.

"We're waiting until I finish school," said Kyrie.

"What school, honey?" Cora asked

"Julliard," said Kyrie. "I'm studying singing. I want to be an opera singer."

"That's great, dear," said Cora.

Kyrie nodded.

Trish held out her arms, and Kyrie handed her Anissa.

"And this is your granddaughter, Anissa," said Trish. She handed Anissa to Cora.

"She is so precious," said Cora.

Trish smiled.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you had a baby?" Cora asked

"You have a cell phone?" Trish asked

"Yes," said Cora

"You have a cell phone that works in the underworld?" Dante asked

"No," said Cora

"Then how would we have called you?" Trish asked

"You could have at least told me you got married," said Cora

"Again how?" Trish asked

"Come into the underworld," said Cora

"I have better things to do," said Dante

"I see," said Cora. "You know this place is a mess."

"So?" Dante. "The cleaning fairy only comes once a week."

"The cleaning fairy?" Trish asked

"Patty," said Dante

"Oh," said Trish

"Whose Patty?" asked Kyrie

"The cleaning fairy apparently," said Nero

"Yeah," said Dante, "she cleans the office from top to bottom."

"Do you pay her?" Kyrie asked

"Hell No!" said Dante. "Patty just appears and cleans. We don't call her or pay her."

"She just shows up," said Trish taking Anissa from Cora. Anissa started to cry. "I think somebody messed their diaper."

"Ah gah gah," said Anissa.

"I'm gonna go change her diaper," said Trish. She left to go upstairs.

Suddenly Patty appeared.  
"Come to clean the office?" Dante asked

"Yeah," said Patty. "I'll clean the entire place."

"Ok, but stay away from mine and Trish's bedroom, and the upstairs closet," said Dante

"Ok," said Patty "Why stay out of the bedroom?"

"Because I said so," said Dante.

"Why do you say so?" Asked Patty.

"Because it's a mess, and before you insist on cleaning it, there is stuff I don't want you to see," said Dante

"Ok," said Patty "you could have just said so,"

"Yeah I guess so," said Dante

Trish came back down with Anissa in her arms.

"I have to go Angel," said Cora

"Alright," said Trish. "Come by anytime, Mama."

"I'll try," said Cora. "It was nice meeting you, Dante, Nero, Kyrie."

"Nice to meet you too," said Kyrie.

"Ditto," said Nero

Dante nodded. Cora left after giving Trish a hug.

"Oh the cleaning fairy is here," said Trish upon seeing Patty.

"At your service," said Patty "Dante told me not to clean your bedroom."

"Yes please don't. I'll clean that when I get around to it." Said Trish

"Ok," said Patty. She went upstairs to Anissa's room.

"Why didn't you want her to clean your bedroom?" Nero Asked

"Because there is stuff in there we don't want her to see," said Trish

"Like what?" asked Nero

"You think I want her seeing my lingerie?" Trish asked

"Point taken," said Nero

"I suggest you turn around," said Trish, sitting on the desk.

"Why?" asked Nero

"Because I'm planning on breast feeding Anissa," said Trish

"I fed her a little while ago," said Dante, grabbing a magazine and starting to read it.

"Alright," said Trish "but she's been poking at my breast. So I guess that means she's hungry again."

"I guess," said Dante

Nero turned around. Trish popped out her breast and placed Anissa on it. She then covered her exposed flesh with a blanket.

"You can turn around again, kid," said Dante

Nero turned around again. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the double doors opened again and in walked Kitanna. Her long raven hair was messy, and they were tears in her eyes.

"You look upset Kitanna," said Trish. "Everything ok?"

Kitanna shook her head.

"You and Vergil have a fight?" Trish asked

Kitanna nodded.

"What happened?" Trish asked

"That Shara person," said Kitanna.

"What about Shara?" asked Dante. He knew perfectly well who Shara was. Shara was Vergil's best friend. If Kitanna was going to say that she thought there was something going on between Vergil and Shara, he would laugh in her face. Shara and Vergil were just friends. And then had been since they were ten years old.

"He wants to get rid of me…and…and," Kitanna started

"No he doesn't," Dante assured her. "Shara and Vergil are just friends."

"Look Vergil loves you, Kitanna," said Trish "He is not gonna run off on you with his best friend."

"I don't know," said Kitanna. "He said he was considering leaving me, because I cause him too much trouble."

"Why the hell did you come to us?" asked Dante "We're demon hunters not therapists."

Kitanna sobbed into her hands.

"Have you considered couples counseling?" Nero asked

"I asked him and he won't go," said Kitanna. "Said it wouldn't do us any good."

"Kitanna, can I tell you something about Vergil?" asked Dante

Kitanna nodded.

"Vergil may love you but Persephone is what matters to him most," Dante told her. "Persephone comes before any chick. That little girl is everything to him."

"She is everything to me too," said Kitanna

"Then where were you the last six years of her life?" Dante asked

"The underworld," Kitanna said

"Right, not by his side helping him to raise Persephone," said Dante. "I had never seen him so depressed as he was when you left him. Do you know how many times I had to call him to make sure he wasn't hanging from the shower rod?"

"Dozens?" Kitanna guessed

"Try thousands," said Dante. "I don't think you get it."

"Get what?" Kitanna asked

"That Persephone means more to him then you," said Dante

"So you are telling me that Anissa means more to you than Trish?" Kitanna asked

"No Vergil is a special case, " said Dante. "Just cause we look alike doesn't mean were alike in all ways!"

"Look alike?" Kyrie asked

"Were identical twins," said Dante

"Oh," said Kyrie

"I'm sorry my bro's a jackass, Kitanna but that's way he is and the way he's always been." Said Dante

"He was never a jackass like this to me before," said Kitanna. "He used to hold me and tell me he loved me."

"Maybe he doesn't love anymore," said Dante.

"DANTE!" cried Trish.

"What? Maybe he doesn't," said Dante.

Kitanna ran out of the office crying.


	20. Chapter 20

Vergil sat on the couch reading his book again, Shara had her feet up in his lap. Neither of them were speaking, when Kitanna walked in. Tears still in her eyes.  
"Everything alright, love?" Vergil asked Kitanna.

"Yes eveything is fine, honey," said Kitanna  
"Why are you crying, then?" Vergil asked

"Your brother said something that upset me that's all," said Kitanna

"what did Dante say?" asked Vergil

"He said maybe you don't love me anymore," said Kitanna

"Well that isn't true, but you have been pissing me off as of late," said Vergil

"So you do love me?" Asked Kitanna wiping her tears

"Yes I love you very much," said Vergil

"Then why is she here?" asked Kitanna indicating Shara.

"She is here because she left her husband and she needs a place to stay," said Vergil

"Can't she stay in a motel or something?" asked Kitanna

"With three kids?" Vergil asked

"Well I don't give a damn about her kids," said Kitanna

"Well I do," said Vergil "this is my apartment Kitanna if you don't like that she's staying here then get out"

"You'd put your wife out?" Kitanna asked

"We aren't married yet Kitanna" said Vergil

"then marry me," said Kitanna

Vergil grabbed Yamato and gripped it tightly. "Go be with Sephy for a while," he said "I need to think."

She nodded and went upstairs to find her daughter.

Vergil put down his book and removed Shara's feet from his lap and stood up.  
"I'm going out," he said.

"Alright," said Shara

"I'll be back in few hours," he said

Shara nodded.

Vergil then left the apartment and walked down the street. As walked down the street he thought of how his life was about to change. Some low level demons appeared in his path.

"Not now, I'm busy," said Vergil, as he unsheathed Yamato.

He killed them all in one swoop. Finally he approached the bar and he walked in, and who was there but Dante and Trish. Dante was the last person Vergil wanted to see right now. Trish he didn't mind. But if they were here who was watching Anissa?

"who's watching Anissa?" Vergil asked

"Nero and Kryie," said Trish

Vergil said nothing but gave Dante a one of his famous cold stares.

"What"s up, Verge?" Dante asked

Vergil said nothing.

"No really what's with the cold stare bro?" Dante asked

"You told the mother of my daughter how distraught I was, when she was gone?" Vergil asked his cold stare continuing.

"I did," said Dante "your point bro?"

"Well thanks to you we got into an argument and she asked to marry me," said Vergil

"Wasn't it your plan to marry her?" Dante asked

"Before when she was around 24/7, now I don't know," said Vergil "I got used to being a single father."

"It's much easier with the mother around bro," said Dante

"Yeah, but she's trying to change me. And the way I raised my daughter. She was never there to protect her at night, I was always there for her," said Vergil

"It all comes down to a simple question bro," said Dante. "do you love Kitanna or not?"

"I do but it's not easy. How do i no she won't up and leave. Love for her yes, do I trust her around my daughter hell no, to protect her a thousand percent, no, to be here for me not a chance in hell. And I know u didn't trust me, after I tried to break our fathers ancient seal." Said Vergil

"Hell no I didn't trust you," said Dante

"but after a while you did, now we a have a typical brother relationship," said Vergil

"yeah typical," said Dante

"Once we found our little sis and the time," said Vergil

"She found lady and then lady bought her to me, But to what u said earlier u need to find someone u trust a thousand percent around your daughter. If you think Kitanna isn't a good mother then get rid of her. You know what's best for Persephone." Said Dante

"true that," said Vergil. "But she is Persephone's mother."

"That's true," said Dante "But are you happy bro, does she make you happy?"

"You know how I'm not in touch with my feelings," said Vergil

"Well this is a time when you need to be, bro," said Dante "I love Trish and she makes me happy. Now does Kitanna make you happy, if not which one of your exes does?"

"I need to figure that out," said Vergil

"Ok then," said Dante "I guess that's why you're here?"

"I guess," said Vergil. "I need to know who's there for me."

"I'm here for you bro," said Dante

"I am too," said Trish "If you ever need us to watch Persephone, call us and we'll work something out."

"Well I need to be with my daughter at night," said Vergil "she has the most disturbing nightmares."

"hey its cool bro I understand," said Dante

"I'm gonna go," said Vergil

Vergil left the bar and walked back to his apartment. When he got there he found a two notes, one from shara and the other from Kitanna.

He read the one from Shara first.

_My cousin got me and the kids a place in fortuna where she lives. _

_Thanks for letting me crash._

_~Shara_

_Ps. Im upstairs with Sephy_

The one from Kitanna said

_Vergil,_

_I'm leaving again. I'm sorry. I can't be a mother to Persephone on your terms. I'm going back to my mothers. I'm sorry I can't muster a face to face conversation I just thought it best for me to leave. _

_Again I am sorry. _

_I do love you and our daughter. But I love you enough to let go of you Vergil._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Kitanna_

Vergil crumpled the note and threw it at the wall, he quickly unsheathed yamato and in anger, sliced the paper and the same time tears of sadness fell down his cheeks as re sheathed yamato.

Shara came downstairs and saw the shredded note and the tears that were staining Vergil's face.

"what happened, Verge?"

"Kitanna left, she's gone forever. I knew she was never gonna stay." Said Vergil

"I guess it wasn't meant to be then huh?" asked shara

"I was willing to work with her," said Vergil

"She wasn't willing to work with you," said shara

"Apparently not," said Vergil

"I know you loved her, Verge," said Shara.

Persephone came downstairs.

"Daddy where's Mommy?" asked Persephone

"Mommy went back to her mother's," said Vergil

"Is she coming back?" asked Persephone

Vergil shook his head and held out his arms for his daughter who ran into them tears now streaming down her face.

"She promised!" she cried "She promised she wouldn't leave again!"

"I know baby, I know," said Vergil


End file.
